Land before time 2 the great Valley adventure with Tisha carter and fr
by Flogirl82
Summary: Tisha Carter , Lilian, and Melanie returns to the great Valley. But this time , they brought the whole crew. Her twin sister; Sara, cousin Katie, Megan, Sally, Trisha, and Clara. Once again, they helped Littlefoot and his friends, this time they come encountered with a baby Sharptooth named Chomper
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Tisha carter and her friends adventure in

the land before time 2 the great Valley adventure .

*The pit of space, featuring an alumnus of stars gathered along the endless dark region in a corner of the universe. Though millions of miles apart from one another, these mysterious regions of stars come together to form a most extraordinary image of wonder and sight. The very universe itself, a swirl of stars bound together in some mysterious form providing a light as breathtaking as the very heavens themselves.*

*Then, from the blackness itself, followed by a rainfall of tiny meteorites, a shooting star soared over the depths. Shooting forth from over a ball of fire, its flames shooting out into a world where the oxygen dies as quickly. And through the mounds of larger meteors drifting endlessly out in space, a title appears before the audience:*

*Tisha carter and her friends Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure*

*One of the meteors collides against another with a heavy CRASH! The bits and pieces of a once mighty rock, inflamed by the impact, crash upon the moon's surface as the planet itself drifts along a blue colored planet. A planet of which was at an early age of existence, shrouded by swirls of clouds. For this was the planet Earth, many eons at the tip of its prime, a long ways before the era of man would ever dawn. As the meteors shower upon the Earth's surface, with uncertainty as to where they may land, another mysterious object would appear approaching the sphere of blue.*

For as it made its way along the sky, approximately along the early of dawn-according to the sun's position, more of the planet could be seen. In all of its glory, the Earth itself displayed a collective gathering of life. Upon the soil stood trees that would stand as tall as buildings, shadowed only by the high mountains that towered above all. Yet for all the life the land can offer, from the smoke emerging through a volcano to the wind drifting along the branches, the inhabitants that ruled this young planet lived a rather simple life. Not humans or any other mammals, and most certainly not the native birds. But instead, it was none other than the earliest forms of life to ever walk the Earth and had still done during their time.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* Many eons ago, when the Earth was young, millions of years before the first humans, was the age of the great lizards…

*As a tiny lizard leapt from the side of a tree, gliding along the air, a much larger creature raised its head over the branches bellowing out a loud roar. A long necked creature, brown in texture except for the white under skin, and sharp pointed teeth, casually chomping on blades of grass on this beautiful morning.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* The Dinosaurs.

*Yet this single dinosaur did not stand alone, as a herd of these very same long-necked creatures, Sauropods as they were called, walked along the bank of a river. Several of these magnificent creatures emerged from the water, after a refreshing dip from its cool depths. Along one end, a pair of Parasaurolophus took a drink and occasionally helped themselves to a few greens if they were fortunate enough.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* These massive creatures roamed the earth for thousands of centuries.

*For many of these herbivores, life was peaceful, which was just the way they liked it. As Apatosaurs chomped along the branches hanging loosely from the trees, others like the mighty Triceratops, a three-horned creature, and a species with spikes along its sides under its shells, nestled along the fields of grass, of which there were plenty to eat from all around.

Narrator: *Voice-over* Some ate plants…

*And yet, many dangerous creatures lurked along the undisturbed forests that dominated the land. For crashing through the trees, with intent on searching for its next meal, a hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex scoured the land. A dark skinned nightmarish monster, with rows of sharper teeth, and eyes as red as blood, the Plant Eaters knew best to stray from the beast known to them as the 'Sharpteeth'. The beast roared fiercely, letting its victims know that the Sharptooth was coming for them and none would be safe within its presence.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* While others, the dreaded Sharpteeth, hunted their fellow dinosaurs.

*Having known the dangers the dreaded Sharptooth offered and with the planet itself slowly changing with each passing day, the Plant Eaters knew that for the sake of their children and their future they would journey to a land where no carnivores would dare to approach them. And though the journey itself was full of perils, with many lives lost along the way, they found their home. A land surrounded in layer upon layer of stone, a land that offered more green food than they could ever eat and more fresh cool water than they could ever drink. It was truly a wonderful, beautiful place where all could live happily along each kind that made themselves at home in this gorgeous realm.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* But the plant-eaters found refuge from their predators in one special place… The Great Valley.

*The Great Valley, a herbivore's rendition of heaven itself, where families could grow up happily and watch as their next of kin grow without fear of danger from those that mean to do them harm. Among those who survived the journey to reach this beloved place, there stood one of the greatest survivors of his time. A grayish-brown Apatosaurus, with reddish-brown eyes, arching its long neck to gaze upon his new found home. His name was Littlefoot, a young lad who stood happily knowing that after many hardships he had to endure he was proud to be reunited with his remaining family along with all the friends he made those many months ago.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* A place where friends, Littlefoot, the long neck…

*Among the many friends he made on his journey, a young Triceratops charged toward a tree with fierce determination. Light orange skin with green eyes, and a single horn upon her nose, the sweet yet strong-willed young lady crashed upon the bark of a tree, its shockwaves from the charge causing several coconuts to fall from where they hung.*

Narrator: *Continues* Cera, the three-horn…

*Emerging from a stream after a relaxing swim, a tiny Saurolophus with green skin and blue eyes shook herself until completely dry.*

Narrator: *Continues* Ducky, the swimmer…

*Gliding through the trees, clutching a single branch with its talons, a young Pteranodon, with brown wings and black eyes hung loosely along looking toward all of his friends nestling in the valley.*

Narrator: *Continues* Petrie, the flyer…

*Last, but certainly not least, there stood the biggest of the entire group. Though not as big as those of his kind, this particular Stegosaurus, a wide green-scaled creature with purple eyes and brown bumps in place of spikes, stood along a field munching on the long blades of grass. Apart from his friends, the young dinosaur hardly spoke a word (If any at all) ever since the very day he hatched. And yet, ever since then, he's not only served as a great ally for the group but became an adopted brother for a certain little swimmer.*

Narrator: *Continues* And Spike, the spike-tail…

*These five children went through many hardships to arrive at the place they would call their home, not only the blood-thirsty sharpteeth or the elements, but also each other. Yet in time, once they put their prejudice aside, learned to work together, and ultimately overcome the biggest threat that stood in their way, this incredible herd would earn their freedom and reunite with the families waiting for them. And today, they find themselves running through the fields playing like normal children as their parents look on proudly.*

Narrator: Could grow and play together under the watchful eye of their loving families.

*So it was certainly meant to be as Littlefoot would enjoy all the fun he could have with the four best friends he ever had. Whether it's playing a game of hide-and-seek or taking a dive into the cool, crisp water Littlefoot and his friends made the best of their time together. As the day went on, their exploits and happy times were foretold through a charming yet catchy melody.*

Littlefoot: *Sings* I can't wait to see you.

Petrie: *Overlaps* See you.

Ducky: *Overlaps* See you.

Littlefoot: *Sings* What's up today?

Cera: *Sings* Can you hear me calling?

Petrie: *Overlaps* Calling?

Ducky: *Overlaps* Calling?

Cera: *Sings* It's time to play!

Littlefoot & Cera: *In unison* Every cloud in the sky,  
Green Leaf on a tree,  
Is reminding me,  
Far away dreams really do come true.

Littlefoot & Friends: *In unison* Come on, let's go (Let's go)  
And run around, run around  
What a beautiful feeling we finally found  
A peaceful valley  
And everybody's having a good time now.

*As Littlefoot and his friends gathered atop of a rocky hill, overlooking the valley before their very eyes, there was no doubt it was just as they imagined it would be. A world just the way the parents used to tell stories about and now that they were here, there was no going back to the lives they had before. No more scraping for food or ducking the Sharpteeth. For these five children, every morning gazing at this view will mark another beautiful day in paradise.*

Elderly Male: *Calls out* Littlefoot! Littlefoot! It's time to come home!

*The calls of an adult cry out toward Littlefoot, who recognized the voice immediately.*

Littlefoot: *To his friends* That's my Grandpa, gotta go. I'll see you guys later! *Runs off*

Petrie: *Calls out* See ya Littlefoot.

Cera: *Calls out* Bye! See ya!

Ducky: *Waves, calls out* Goodbye!

Kids group: *In unison* Come on, let's go (Let's go)  
And run around, run around  
What a beautiful feeling we finally found  
A peaceful valley  
And everybody's having a good time now.

*Running through the forest, Littlefoot eventually caught up with a tall Apatosaurus, trailing his tail. Unlike Littlefoot, this Dinosaur had grayish-blue skin heavy with wrinkles particularly around the neck-line and reddish-brown eyes. This was Littlefoot's Grandfather, Grandpa Longneck, one of his last remaining relatives in his entire herd.*

Littlefoot: Hiya Grandpa.

Grandpa Longneck: Hello Littlefoot. Come eat your breakfast.

Littlefoot: Okay, I'm hungry! *Licks his lips*

Narrator: *Voice-over* Of course, though the Great Valley was a wondrous place, it still had its dangers.

*As Littlefoot and his Grandpa strolled casually, they were completely unaware of sinister forces at work. For emerging through a patch of grass behind an old fallen tree, there rose a rather sinister hungry creature. It was a Struthiomimus, a pale-tan skinned Dinosaur with a hint of Grey from the back of his head to the tip of his tail. It scoured the land with Amber eyes, thoroughly examining his environment. Those that did know him referred the creature by one name only: Ozzy.*

Ozzy: Hmm. I like this place. Yes, I like this place a lot! *Turns back* Don't you, Strut?

*Ozzy turned to where he assumed this 'Strut' stood, but couldn't find him. He hears a chewing sound, as if some animal was already munching on its meal. Ozzy searched the bush for the source of the sound, though his patience was wearing thin. But he did not need to search for long, he knew what made the sound.*

Ozzy: *Irritated* Strut! Get up here!

*Finally, the Dinosaur referred to as Strut stood at the sound of his companion's call with plants hanging loosely along its lips. It was a Struthiomimus, much like Ozzy, yet though he shared the same pale-tan underbelly he had a brownish texture around his back and yellow eyes. This was Strut, Ozzy's brother.*

Strut: *Between swallows* What? I'm eating.

*Ozzy sees what Strut is eating and he was not happy.*

Ozzy: *Grabs his brother* Spit that stuff out! Go on! Spit it out!

Strut: But, Ozzy, I'm hungry!

*Ozzy, with one claw gripping his brother's neck, slaps Strut silly with the other forcing him to spit every last trace of vegetation off his lips.*

Ozzy: Spit it out, you grass-guzzler! No brother of mine is going to eat vegetation, not while I'm around.

Strut: *Sighs* Then what are we going to eat, Ozzy?

Ozzy: Eggs, dear brother… Eggs!

* Ozzy turns Strut to a gathering of herds scoured across the valley, while remaining hidden from plain sight. To Strut it was just the families minding their own business and enjoying the morning. But to Ozzy, he had something far more sinister in mind.*

Ozzy: The Valley is full of them. Nice… Plump… Juicy… Eggs.


	2. Chapter 2 exploring the valley

Tisha: My friends , and Sara, and Katie Welcome to the Great Valley!

*A bellow from a Dinosaur draws the group close to the edge of the hill and their mouths nearly drop at the sight. They watched as herds of Sauropods trudged along the bank, the water splashing against their legs as they made their way to the surface. All while other herds knelt before the water for a drink and others peeled leaves off the trees with their jaws. Seeing Dinosaurs of various shapes and size in harmony,*

Megan : *In awe adjusts her glasses * Are those… What I think they are?

Katie : *In awe* Dinosaurs… Actual real living, breathing dinosaurs!

Clara : Whoa… Talk about déjà vu!

Trisha : * smile* Oh wow !

Sara: Wow, you were right, Tisha. This place is amazing !

Sally : *Looks worried* I don't know about this. What if they decide to put us on their menu

Tisha: oh, come on, Sally . They're leaf eaters. Not human eaters.

Lilian : Where's your sense of adventure , girlfriend. *

Melanie : *This is going to be a blast

Sara: To Tisha * So where are these friends of yours, Tisha ?

Tisha: * Hmm… I'm not sure. Though if I may guess, they are probably with their folks at this time.

Megan: And how do you propose we find them? This whole valley is full of dinosaurs, plus it's kinda hard to tell one Apatosaurus or Triceratops from the other.

Melanie: We just have to find them.

Tisha : Good point. Tell you what: Melanie , Lilian, and I will go and look for them, while you guys hang around and admire the view. Once We find Littlefoot and his friends, I'll arrange for where we can meet up. I want to surprise them.

Sally : * nervous * I still don't know about this .

Tisha : Relax, Sally . The natives around the Great Valley are harmless. It just takes time for them to get used to strangers, especially those not from this period. We'll be fine. *Proceeds to walk off*

Katie : *Calls out* Be careful, Tisha .

Tisha : *Calls back* Same to you!

*The remaining members of Tisha's friends stood on a hill, as they watched Tisha, Lilian, and Melanie descend into the valley before they became some tiny figures in the distance.*

Meanwhile, a particular star-shaped leaf known as a 'Tree Star' stood hanging on a green stem, bathed in fresh morning dew. Suddenly it arches down as Grandpa Longneck pushes the bark of a tree with one front leg. To Littlefoot's luck, it was the only tree star left on this entire tree and tree stars were his favorite treats in the Great Valley.*

Grandpa Longneck: Here you are, Littlefoot. The last tree star's for you.

*Littlefoot made for the tree star, munching on the plant tasting the water-covered leaves with each satisfying crunch.*

Littlefoot: *Mouth full* Great trick, Grandpa.

*Grandpa Longneck reels his right front leg back, causing the bent tree to erect back into position.*

Grandpa Longneck: It's not a trick, Littlefoot. All long necks can do it.

Littlefoot: *Swallows the tree star* Great! Let me try, Grandpa.

*Excited to give it a try, Littlefoot rushes toward a palm tree as Grandpa Longneck looked on. Though it was taller than the Apatosaurus by a few inches, Littlefoot felt it was just the right size to test that trick his grandfather displayed. He attempts to bend the tree with his right front leg, just as he watched Grandpa… But the tree doesn't budge.*

*Not willing to give up, Littlefoot presses both front legs against the palm tree grunting with frustration as the tree kept reeling itself up. Grandpa Longneck stood watching the scene, when he noticed Littlefoot climb up against the side of the tree to bring it down. Only then did he start to get worried.*

Grandpa Longneck: Careful, Littlefoot.

*Suddenly, the tree reeled back with such a great force that it sent Littlefoot hurling head over heels on the ground as Grandpa Longneck looked on. Littlefoot rolled about on the dirt, before eventually landing on a tiny hill that appeared to be a miniature volcano. All at once, the ground began to rumble and shake as Littlefoot noticed the ground around him explode with burst of steam and hot water from what were actually little geysers. Grandpa Longneck immediately came to action, grasping Littlefoot with his teeth and pulled him back just as the ground exploded. As Grandpa Longneck carried Littlefoot to safety, the little longneck felt disappointed that all his efforts nearly got him hurt.*

Littlefoot: *Dejected* Guess I'm too little, huh Grandpa?

Grandpa Longneck: *Puts Littlefoot down* You're still very young. But you'll get the hang of it someday.

Littlefoot: *Groans, slumps down* Aw, I hate being little.

Grandpa Longneck: Don't worry, you'll be grown up soon enough.

Tisha : *Off-screen, chuckles* Sooner than you think, little buddy.

*Littlefoot and Grandpa Longneck turned to the side, where they sees an old, familiar faces. Tisha. Lilian, and Melanie. *

Littlefoot: *Happily* Tisha ! Lilian ! Melanie ! *Rushes to them

*Tisha , Lilian , and Melanie extends their arms out and catches Littlefoot in an embrace, the four chuckling as Grandpa Longneck looks on intrigued.*

Lilian : Told you we be back!

Littlefoot: It's so good to see you guys again! I mean girls.

Tisha : * laughs* It's good to see you, too. I mean, just look at you. I reckon We've been gone for a few months and you haven't changed at all.

Littlefoot: I should say the same for you! Where've you been?

Tisha : *Chuckles* Where do I begin?

Grandpa Longneck: So you're the female human flyer, and two humans females who helped my grandson and his friends get to the Great Valley and protected them from the many dangers out in the mysterious beyond. Well, Tisha, Lilian, and Melanie , my wife and I are eternally grateful for what you've done.

Tisha : *Nods* Thank you, sir. To be honest, I don't know what I'd do if I'd never met your grandson and his friends. They helped us in more ways than you could possibly imagine.

Cera: *Calls out* Hey, guys!

*Littlefoot, Tisha , Lilian, and Melanie turn to see Cera, who looked happy to actually see the two for once.*

Tisha : *Waves* Hiya, Cera!

" Hey there, Girlfriend." Lilian.

" Hey " said Melanie.

Cera: Come on! *Turns around*

Littlefoot: *Turns to Grandpa* Grandpa, can I go play?

Grandpa Longneck: *Smiles* Have fun!

Littlefoot: Thanks. *To Tisha and her friends * Come on, we have to tell the others you're here!

Tisha : All right, We'll be right there!

*Tisha, her friends, and Grandpa Longneck watch as the kids run off together to play with their friends.*

Grandpa Longneck: *Sighing* The Valley is a wonderful place to grow up.

Melanie : *Nods* Oh yes it is. I'm glad That we was able to get the kids here, after all the trouble we went through.

Grandpa Longneck: Hmm… Tisha , how long will you and your friends be staying here?

Tisha: As long as We need to, sir.

Grandpa Longneck: Well then, how would you like to keep an eye on Littlefoot and his friends for the time being? Grandma and I would love to spend some time together, so we'd like you to make sure they stay out of trouble.

Tisha : *Smiles* We be honored to, sir.

Grandpa Longneck: Just remember, putting you in charge makes you responsible. And I don't want anything to happen to our grandson.

Tisha : Now don't you worry about a thing, Mr. Longneck. I'll take care of everything. Besides, My friends and I was able to get them to the valley, wasn't We *Runs off* Hey, wait up guys!

*Tisha and her friends follows Littlefoot and Cera, as Grandpa Longneck looks on seeing the three playing together once more. It wasn't long before they joined up with Littlefoot's other friends: Petrie, Ducky and her brother, Spike. The moment they saw Tisha , Lilian , and Melanie running alongside Littlefoot and Cera, the three were happy to see them .*

Ducky and Petrie: *In unison* Tisha, Lilian, Melanie !

*Littlefoot tackles Spike, piling on top of the portly spike tail, while Ducky and Petrie ran up to Tisha , and her friends with Petrie hugging Tisha's face and Ducky folding her tiny arms around Tisha's leg.*

Petrie: *To Tisha * Me so happy to see you, Tisha. You, too Melanie and Lilian !

Ducky: Oh yes, yes, yes!

Tisha : *Chuckles* We missed you guys, too. So what do you kids want to do for fun?

Ducky: Let's play! Let's play!

Tisha : All right, take it easy. While I'm in charge, I'm sure there's a perfectly, safe game. Runs off* Not it!

Littlefoot: Not it!

Ducky: Not it!

Cera: Well, I'm not it!

Petrie: Me no it, either!

Tisha & friends: *In unison* Spike's it! *Laughs*

Tisha : *Calls out* Sorry, Spike!

*So the kids ran off into the Valley, playing together. Now that they no longer had to worry about the threat of Sharpteeth, it was all going to be a blissful day for the reunited friends.*

*Sometime later, in another part of the Valley, Ozzy and Strut already had plans of their own. Poking his head from a bush, Ozzy sniffed the air as if tracing a particular scent without any other Dinosaurs looking.*

Strut: *Emerges* Smell something, Ozzy?

Ozzy: Yes… Breakfast. *Sniffing* Follow me.

*Slowly, Ozzy makes his way through the bush with Strut following silently behind his brother. Ozzy grabbed an egg and admired the object like it was a precious jewel. Holding the shell smoothly with his claws, he could already taste the sweet yolk right about now.*

Ozzy: *Hungrily* Oh, yes. *Slurps*

Tisha : *Off-screen* FORE!

Ozzy just had the egg up to his lips when… BONK! A larger stone hit Ozzy smack on the head, causing the egg to roll out of his claws and gently fell back into its nest without any damage. Ozzy was just recovering from that blunt blow, as the rock rolled down his head and into his claw. Ozzy lifted the object to his mouth for a bite and screamed! He bit hard upon the hard rock, widening his eyes and could feel a stinging sensation in his jaw. He threw the rock aside and spit bits of the stone out of his mouth in annoyance.*

Strut: *Emerges* Ozzy? Did you get a…

*Before he could finish, the rock hits Strut on the head.*

Strut: *Dizzily* Egg… Oh… *Faints*

*Though surprised with what foiled the two thieves, As for Ozzy, he was too busy massaging his temple to notice his brother and just reached for another egg until…*

Tisha : *Off-screen* FORE!

*Afraid he would be attacked again, Ozzy made a run leaving the eggs in place. Not far from the nest, Tisha successfully hit another stone at a great distance showing off her powers skills to her friends. Littlefoot & his friends were rather impressed with this trick, as Tisha watched the rock fly far.*

Tisha : *To the kids* And that is how the game of golf. Usually I don't let my powers get involved.

?: Hey, you kids! And humans and human flyer

*Just as Tisha finished explaining, she turns around to see another Dinosaur approach from the bottom of a hill they stood. It was a Mother Maiasaura, a large duck-billed dinosaur with a small, spiky crest in front of its eyes, the typical hadrosaurid flat beak and a thick nose. She was just returning to her nest when she saw the dinosaur kids rolling rocks off the hill & two strange creatures and strange winged creature hitting stones in the sky with it's powers.*

Mother Maiasaura: *Annoyed* Stop rolling those rocks down the hill.

Littlefoot: *Turns to the mother* Huh?

Tisha : *To the Maiasaura* Is there a problem, ma'am?

Mother Maiasaura: *Points to her nest* My nest is in there!

Littlefoot " Sorry

" oops, sorry about that. We didn't know. Come on, guys. Let's go play some where else." said Tisha.

Walking away from the edge of the hill, Tisha, her friends and the others gathered toward a spot ceasing whatever game they were playing.*

Tisha : Sorry about having to cut the game short, kids.

Cera: *Slouches* Aw, it wasn't much fun, anyway.

Ducky: *Leans on Cera, folds her arms* Yep, yep, yep. No fun at all.

Petrie: *Lands on Cera's head, sighs* Boring.

Lilian : Eh… Golf isn't my typical sport anyway.

Littlefoot: What do you want to do now?

Spike: *Shakes his head, mutters*

Melanie : *Looks around* There's really nothing to do around here? I mean, this place is HUGE! There's gotta be something to do.

Ducky: *Jumps in* I know! I know! We could go to the Sheltering Grass and play 'Sharptooth Attack'. *Mimics growls*

*Tisha, her friends, the other young dinosaur kids laugh at Ducky, who impersonates the Sharptooth making the once threatening monster sound more hilarious than intimidating.*

Tisha : *Chuckles* Sharptooth Attack… *Eyes widen, snaps her finger* Ducky, you're a genius!

Ducky: No I'm not, silly. I'm a swimmer! What's a genius?

Tisha : Never mind, you just gave me an idea. I've been telling some of my friends about some of our adventures we had together, including how we took down that Sharptooth, but most of them found it hard to believe. So maybe, if we go to this Sheltering Grass and act out the battle for them, we'll show them just what happened.

Littlefoot: That's a great idea, Tisha !

Cera: *Shakes her head* No way! Not if I have to be the Sharptooth again.

Tisha: All right, don't catch a fit. We'll find someone else to do the part.

Petrie: Hey! *Flies to Spike* How about Spike be Sharptooth?

*As Petrie flew to Spike, he was simply munching on a patch of grass and was hardly paying attention. But upon a glance, what with Spike's size and his insatiable appetite, not to mention being the strong silent type, he made for the perfect sharptooth.*

Ducky: Oh, yes, yes, Spike.

Tisha : *Nods, to Spike* Yeah! You definitely fit the role for sure. What do you say, big guy?

Petrie: Okay, Spike? Huh?

Ducky: Please?

*Between bites, it seemed Spike was considering the offer his friends (And sister) hope would accept.*

Spike: *Nods* Mm-hmm.

Petrie: See? He no mind.

Ducky: *Jumps in the air* Hooray! *Hugs Spike*

Cera: *Starts walking* All right! Let's go!

Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. We are going to the Sheltering Grass.

Tisha : Sounds like a plan! We got our stage and our cast. Now I'll just tell My other friends and we've got ourselves an audience!

*Tisha , Lilian, and Melanie and the other dinosaurs slid their way down the hill approaching the Sheltering Grass. However, they didn't get very far when they heard Littlefoot call out.*

Littlefoot: Wait! Wait, you guys!

Lilian : *Stops, turns to Littlefoot* What's up?

Littlefoot: The Sheltering Grass is on the other side of the Sinking Sand.

Tisha : *Confused* Sinking Sand… *Thinks it over, realizes* Oh! 'You mean Quick' Sand… Right.

Cera: *To Littlefoot* So?

Littlefoot: Well… My grandparents don't want me going across the Sinking Sand without them.

Petrie: That right. Sinking sand dangerous. *Mimics drowning in the sand*

Ducky: Yes, it is. *Sighing* It is.

Tisha : Ooh, really? Hmm…

Cera: Aw! You're just a bunch of eggs.

*As Cera reared her head back, Petrie tumbles head over heels, rolling along Cera's back, onto the floor stopping only when he crashed into a rock.*

Melanie : *Shakes his head* Please. Like 'you' could cross the sinking sand?

Cera: I could cross the Sinking Sands with my eyes closed! *Walks away*

Petrie: With her eyes closed!

Ducky: And not looking where she is going!

*Spike gasps at the idea, ducks his head to the ground and covers his face with his claws. Petrie sees this and the way Spike was doing it amused the little flier.*

Petrie: Hey! That sound fun. Petrie try it.

*Standing on his legs, Petrie closed his eyes and proceeded to walk in a straight line with his wings down. Because he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into Spike's head and gasped when they saw how close they were to each other.*

Tisha : Guys, I don't want to sound like a party-pooper or anything. But as Littlefoot's grandparents trusted me to be responsible , I don't think we should go to the sands. Besides, I don't want a repeat of the 'last' time we sunk in a pit.

Ducky: Well, since you say you are the 'adult', then you'll be the one who sees if it's dangerous, right?

Tisha : *Nods slowly* Right…

Ducky: So if we do get in trouble, you'll know when to get us out.

Tisha : That is the plan…

Ducky: And as long as you make sure we avoid the sands, we won't be in any trouble.

Tisha : *Scratches her head* Hmm… When you put it that way…

Cera: *Calls out* Hey! Are you scaredy-eggs coming or not?

Tisha : *Sighs* Alright, let's go. But remember, I'm keeping my eye on all of ya, 'kay?

Ducky & Petrie: *In unison* Okay.

Spike: *Nods* Uh-huh.

Cera: Whatever.

*By the time Littlefoot slid down the hill, Tisha and the others were just about to follow Cera to the Sheltering Grass. Still unsure about this, Littlefoot was just about to turn around and go back to his Grandparents. He doesn't get very far when Ducky and Tisha Littlefoot about to walk off.*

Ducky: Littlefoot, you coming? *Walks off*

Tisha : Don't worry, I'll tell my other friends to go to the Sheltering Grass when we get there. That way, if we do get into any trouble, they'll help me pull you guys out and no one will have to know. Okay?

Littlefoot: Oh, well… Um… Yeah, I'm coming!

*His sense of adventure getting the best of him, Littlefoot followed the group as they made their way toward the Sheltering Grass. They ran deep into the forest, laughing along as they ran off without anyone seeing where they were going.

*By the time they reached the Sheltering Grass, Tisha and her friends finally understood why Littlefoot was uncertain about going. Far away, they could see a large field of grass that made the perfect set up for their act. But then there was that bubbling river of strange goop, the one thing that stood between the group and the grass. It stretched for miles and miles from all around that tiny little island.*

Littlefoot: The Sinking Sand.

Tisha : *Eyes widen* Whoa. I didn't realize how big the sands were.

Littlefoot: How are we gonna get across?

*Curious, Ducky sticks her foot into the sand to test it out. As she tries to pull her foot out, the sand latches onto her trying to pull her in. Black ooze covered her foot and the sands itself felt like disgusting sandpaper.*

Ducky: Ew. *Steps back* I cannot swim in this. Oh no, no, no.

Petrie: Petrie and Tisha fly across.

*Petrie shows his flying ability toward the rest of the group, which was something he had been improving on ever since their journey to the Great Valley. While Petrie's idea would get them over the sands safely, there was just one problem…*

Ducky: Petrie, we no have wings! No, no, no, we cannot fly.

Petrie: *Disappointed* Ooh… *Lands on the ground, mopes*

Ducky: Poor Petrie.

Tisha: Petrie is right about one thing. I can fly. And I can also lift you up with my lifting powers.

Cera: *Annoyed* Tisha, there an't no way you're going to use your power on me .

Tisha : ok then you just have to be sitting out of the game .

Melanie: we can just jump on the rocks

Littlefoot: Yeah, but you got longer legs than us.

Tisha : Same here, Yet even I know when there is an obstacle that's too dangerous.

Cera: *Rolls her eyes* Big deal! I could do it, too. Watch! *Steps back, prepares to jump*

Tisha : Cera, this isn't funny! I'm in charge of this group and if you take ONE step off this ledge…

*But before Tisha could finish, completely ignoring the human fairy teenage girl's warning, Cera charges towards the sands and propels over the ledge as the group watch. Surprisingly, Cera was able to leap a great distance over most of the sands to the rock inches from the Sheltering Grass. She balances herself to avoid getting caught in the sands and for a moment it seemed her plan worked.*

Cera: *Breathes sigh of relief* See? *Slips* Whoa!

*SPLASH! The slippery surface of the rock causes Cera to plunge head first into the sinking sand and immediately the group got scared when they saw their friend in danger.*

Littlefoot: Cera!

Tisha : Hang on, we're coming!

Petrie: Wait for Petrie!

*Tisha and her friends,and the dinosaurs rushed towards the edge of the surface as Cera struggled to pull herself out of the sands. Unfortunately for this three-horn, her panicking was causing her to sink faster.*

Cera: *Screaming* Help!

*Ducky makes a daring leap to the rock and latches her claws onto Cera's horn, trying to pull her up with all her might. Unfortunately, she was only able to hold onto her and now the group could see that both girls were in trouble.*

Ducky: I got you, Cera! Yes, I do!

*The girls started to cry for help as the sands pulled them in, so Littlefoot leapt into action with Petrie following close. Tisha , Melanie, Lilian and Spike watched as Littlefoot tried to pull them both out of the sands.*

Littlefoot: Hang on!

Ducky: *Turns to Littlefoot* Littlefoot!

Tisha : *Calls out* C'mon Littlefoot, you got this!

*Littlefoot pulled and pulled with all his might, grabbing Ducky by the tail hoping to pull the girls out of the sands. Unfortunately, through Tisha 's perception, the long-neck just didn't have the strength needed to get his friends out.*

Petrie: That it, Littlefoot. Pull! Pull!

*Suddenly, Littlefoot's front legs slipped into the sand and now he found himself stuck much to the horror of the little flier.*

Petrie: *Panics* Oh my! Oh no! No! What can I do? I go for help!

Tisha : *Calls out* Petrie, don't! We're not supposed to be here!

*Littlefoot felt something latch onto his tail and the group turns to see Spike joined in attempting to pull his friends out of the sands.*

Ducky: Hooray, Spike!

Petrie: *Turns* Huh! That it, Spike, you help! Wait! I help! I help! I pull too! *Petrie latches onto Spike's tail, pulls*

Tisha : That's it, kids! *Jumps into the sands, slowly trudges across* Try to keep Cera afloat, I'll go reach for her.

*The walk through the sands was a slow progress. Tisha practically had to grunt just to pull her legs out one by one. Littlefoot and his friends did their best to keep Cera's head above the sands, though at least once Ducky lost her grip and had to catch Cera's horn quickly before she sank. Eventually, Tisha was just inches away from Cera and stretched out her arms to grab her. Suddenly, she heard a scream and turned a few seconds too late as the Dinosaurs crashed into Tisha knocking her off balance.*

*Tisha landed face-first into the sand and now everyone found themselves stuck. They all screamed for help as they tried to pull themselves out, the sands keeping a tight grip on each member. Even as Petrie tried to fly out, his wings were too wet to go more than a few inches and he found himself back in the sands every few seconds. Ducky tried to get on top of Littlefoot's head, but his swaying caused her to immediately fall back into the sands. For Tisha and her friends , it was déjà vu all over again, except this time it would take more than a miracle to get out of this mess.*

*A great distance away, the Dinosaur herds were grazing by the fields. One of the dinosaurs, an elderly Triceratops, peered up while he was eating and heard the faint cry of the children. He had black skin, with a smoky silver underbelly and large horns. This was Cera's father.*

Cera's Father: Cera?

*Another one of the kids' parents, a blue female Pteranodon with black wings and a golden yellow beak, was busy tending to an egg covering it with her nest when she too heard the shouts. She was Petrie's mother*

Petrie's Mother: *Turns* Petrie!

*Finally, there were a pair of Apatosaurs were grazing in the lake right next to a female Parasaurolophus. One of them was indeed Littlefoot's grandfather and the one who shared a striking resemblance to the old dinosaur was indeed his wife and Littlefoot's grandmother. The Parasaurolophus, Ducky's Mother, was the first to hear the shouts and recognized the danger immediately.*

Ducky's Mother: Ducky! Spike! *Rushes off*

Grandpa & Grandma Longneck: *In unison* Littlefoot!

" Tisha !" Sara gasped  
" Lilian !" Megan gasped  
" Melanie " Clara gasped

*As the parents and the rest of Tisha's friends rushed toward the Sheltering Grass, Tisha and the others were sinking farther and farther down into the sands. Time was completely against the group at this pace and by now most of the group were sinking to the bottom with little air to spare.*

Littlefoot: *Struggles* Don't give up! We can make it… *Sinks*

Ducky: *Shouts* Littlefoot! *Drowns*

Tisha : *Tries to stay afloat* Littlefoot! Hang in there! Hang in th-

*Tisha's head sinks deep into the sand with one long arm barely holding up trying to stay afloat. Suddenly, Tisha felt something grip her hand and started pulling her out. With her head out of the sands, she could clearly hear the sound of two of her friends causing her to look up. Using her wings , Katie hovered into the sky until Tisha was safely out of the sands. Within that moment, the rest of the Tisha's friends right next to them. She carefully lowered Tisha to the ground, as she coughed some sand out her lungs.

Sara : Tisha! Tisha! Are you all right?

Tisha : *Coughs, takes deep breathes* Kids… *Eyes widen in realization* THE KIDS! *Turns to the sinking sand* They're still in there!

Megan : *Turns to the sands* Oh my goodness !

Sally : Omigosh! Omigosh! Omisgosh! What do we do?! What do we do?!

Clara: Don't panic! We can still save them, all we need is…

Clara found a vine that was long and strong enough to pull the dinosaurs kids out. Reacting quickly, Clara lassoed the vine looking for a place to throw it. She hurls the vine toward one spot in the sinking sand, as it plops on the surface. As she started to hurl the vine over a branch and passed it along to the other members, with Megan , they saw Littlefoot's neck reach up with his last ounce of strength grabbing the vine with his teeth.*

Clara : We got him! *Turns back* Start pulling!

*Behind Clara , the team started to pull the vine with all their strength while Sally watched nervously

Melanie and Lilian provided the extra strength needed to pull the five kids out of the Sinking Sands. While Littlefoot held onto the vine, Ducky stood atop Littlefoot's head, Spike held onto Littlefoot, Cera by Spike's tail, and Petrie himself perching himself atop of spike. They carried the vine over the surface before all the dinosaurs landed to safety on solid ground. They coughed their lungs out, gasping for air with all of them relieved to be out of there safely.*

Littlefoot: Whew. We made it!

Tisha: Takes a deep breath, lies against Clara * Thank Goodness

Cera: *Exhausted, looks up* Who are they?

Tisha: Between breathes* Long… Story…

Katie To Tisha: We just can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting in trouble can we?

Tisha Well… At least that's the worst of it.

*As Megan was listening to the conversation with her friends. She sees some shadows loom over her causing her to look up. With his eyes widen, she stands frozen at what are standing in front of her .*

Megan : Uh… Guys…

*Everyone turns around and share the same horrified shock at the faces staring toward them. It was the parents of the children, all gathered together surrounding them along with the group of strangers next to them. Under any circumstance, they would be happy to know none of their kids were killed. Yet they were sorely angry of how their disobedience brought them to this mess. But none more disappointed than Grandpa Longneck, his eyes were locked not only onto his grandson but to a nervous Tisha .*

Littlefoot: Uh-oh.

Tisha : *Nervously gulps* Uh… I… I can explain?


	3. Chapter 3 egg rescues

chapter 3

*As the sun proceeds to tuck behind the mountains, all the herds prepared to turn in for a long night's rest. It had been a long day for all of them, especially after nearly losing a few kids in the sinking sands. While a majority of the dinosaurs had cleared their business, the work for a particular duo was far from over. Hidden against the mountain edge, observing the herds, Ozzy kept a watchful eye on all the parents retiring for the evening. Strut, however, looked as if he was about ready to retire on his part.*

Ozzy: Now is the time for all good little eggs to be safely tucked into their nests.

Strut: *Yawns* I wouldn't mind being tucked in. *Closes his eyes* I'm 'egg-hausted'! *Chuckles*

*But the award for Strut's attempt to humor the situation is a stiff kick in the face by his rather humorless brother.*

Ozzy: *Annoyed* Would you stop complaining?

Strut: But Ozzy, I'm tired and I'm hungry. Couldn't I have just a itty-bitty little green bedtime snack? *Drools, licks his lips*

Ozzy: No! Can't you see I'm trying to wean you away from that stuff? From now on, you gotta think, feel and breathe only one food group: Eggs.

*In the midst of the banter between Ozzy and Strut, a familiar set of eyes spy upon the pair. The mystery figure keeps a silent watch upon the duo, as Ozzy tries to sway his brother to follow in his way of life.*

Ozzy: *Sings* When I wake up  
First thing I do  
Eggs  
Is to look around  
For something to chew  
"Eggs-actly"  
Feeding myself is very, very trick  
Because you see, I'm ridiculously picky  
Eggs

Strut: *Speaks* Excuse me, Ozzy, I—

Ozzy: *Sings* This Struthiomimus  
Won't settle for the dregs  
I'll borrow  
I'll beg  
I'll even kiss you…

Strut: *Speaks, overlaps* Kiss me?!

Ozzy: *Continues* For my dear beloved dose…  
Of eggs!

Strut: *Sings* Hurry Ozzy, I'm so hungy  
I can't wait another minute  
*Picks up a leaf* Here's a juicy little leaf  
With a beautiful stick in it  
Can't I have a taste…  
If I promise just to lick it? *Brings it to his lips*

Ozzy: *Shouts* Strut!

Strut: *Drops leaf* What?!

Ozzy: *Sings* You imbecilic eater  
Great green globs couldn't  
Possibly be sweeter  
Than a pile of eggs  
You've got to smell them, feel them, crack them open  
For a great big nest full I am hoping.

Strut: *Sings* Oh look, I'm starving! I'm weak!  
There's nothing my tummy  
*Turns to tree* The mold on that tree  
Is starting to look yummy.

Ozzy: *Sings* The colors and shapes and assorted sizes  
Gobble them all for appetizers  
Eggs-tasy!

Strut: *Sings* Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation?

Ozzy: *Sings* I've had it up to here with this aggrevation!

Strut: *Sings, reaches for tree* Can't I have this piece of a tree?

Ozzy: *Sings, pulls Strut back* Why can't you be more like me?  
You leaf-loving…

Strut: *Overlaps* Hey!

Ozzy: *Continues* Bush-burping  
Stem-smelling  
Garden-gorging…

Strut: *Overlaps* Wait a minute!

Ozzy: *Continues* Plant-popping, tree-tasting  
Dirt-devouring beast!

Strut: *Speaks* Ozzy!

Ozzy: *Sings* You've got to have eggs  
Thrice a day  
At least.

*By the time the song came to an end, the sun faded from the horizon and it was getting darker by every minute. Once more, Ozzy's desire for eggs overshadows Strut's desire for vegetation as a substitute. But if there were two things the brothers had in common was their sly and sneaky nature to steal all the eggs from the Great Valley. And on this night, they planned to take full advantage of this opportunity.*

Ozzy: Tonight, we feast! *Licks his lips*

.Grandpa Longneck: Littlefoot, your grandma and I just don't want to lose you.

Grandma Longneck: You are all we have.

Tisha : I really didn't mean to put Littlefoot in harm's way; I just figured we were old enough to get out of this mess ourselves.

Littlefoot: *Sighs* It's so hard to be little.

Grandma Longneck: *Chuckles* You'll grow up faster than you think. Be patient. Enjoy being young while it lasts.

Grandpa Longneck: Tisha , while you did disobey one of our rules, you managed to save our Grandson from the sands so we cannot be too angry with you. However, Grandma and I have been talking and we agreed this cannot go unpunished. So from now on, we want you and Littlefoot to stay close to the herd.

Littlefoot: *Disappointed* Aw, gee…

Tisha : I understand, but all the same… I've seen how Littlefoot and his friends handle situations like this. They are not the same hatchlings they were months ago. We traveled through scorching sands, endured starvation, and we even defeated a Sharptooth with a boulder. How can Littlefoot grow up to gain life experience, if it's not even safe to explore his own home?

Grandpa Longneck: *To Tisha * We feel safe here in the Valley. *Shows the wall* The Great Wall protects us from Sharpteeth and other dangers of the Mysterious Beyond. But there are dangers in the valley as well, Tisha . You must always be careful.

Tisha : *Sighs, nods* Yes, sir.

Littlefoot: But my friends, and human friends…

Grandma Longneck: Hush now. It is time for sleep. The bright circle has already gone from the sky.

Littlefoot: But I'm not sleepy.

Tisha : There's no point arguing, Littlefoot. We've already had a long day.

Littlefoot: But I'm not… *Yawns* I'm not…

*Suddenly feeling tired, Littlefoot prepares to curl himself to sleep inside a makeshift spot on the ground. However, he does share one request for his Grandparents.*

Littlefoot: *To Grandpa* I'm thirsty.

Grandpa Longneck: *Understanding* Yes, Littlefoot.

*As Tisha, Melanie and Lilian sets their sleeping bags next to Littlefoot, Grandma Longneck lays a single leaf with water on top for Littlefoot to drink. A yawn escapes the little Sauropod once more, as he begins to drift to sleep.*

Grandpa Longneck: Good night.

Littlefoot: Good night, Grandpa. Good night, Grandma. *Closes his eyes*

Megan: Removes her glasses , eyes closed* See you in the morning. *Yawns, turns to the side*

Grandma Longneck: Good night, little ones.

*The Grandparents walk away to retire on their own sides to sleep, as Tisha ,her friends,and Littlefoot lay side-by-side along the grass under the stars.*

*Under the stars, much time had passed on this quiet evening. How many hours had passed was not known, as there was only the sky to tell the time. Tisha , her friends, and Littlefoot remained undisturbed in their sleep, even as the creatures of the night chirped to one another and the cold winds swayed on this night. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the grass and a familiar voice stirred the girls and Littlefoot awake.*

Tisha : *Tilts her head, groggily* Huh… Wha?

Cera: *Whispering* Psst! Littlefoot! Tisha, Lilian, Melanie wake up!

Littlefoot: *Wakes up* Huh? Cera? Where are you?

Cera: *Whispers* Here!

*Rubbing the sleep out of their eyes with one hand, Tisha and her friends woke up and stood up.

Tisha: Cera, can you be a little more specific?

Cera: *Whispers* Here!

*Littlefoot and Tisha, and her friends turn their heads around the area, searching for Cera. Until, Tisha , her friends,and Littlefoot turned to the field of grass. They cautiously approach the bush hoping they don't disturb the Grandparents from their slumber.*

Littlefoot: *To Cera* What are you doing here?

Cera: *Sticks her head out* Shhh! Quiet!

Littlefoot: *Quietly* What's the matter?

Cera: *Quietly* I can't sleep. It's important. We've got to talk. *Disappears in the bush*

Tisha : *Sighs* Do we have to do this now, Cera? It's the middle of the night!

Cera: *To Tisha * Shhh! Yes, now!

*Cera walks away, but Littlefoot and Tisha , and her friends still hold their ground. They were both thinking about whether they should go or not when Cera returns.*

Cera: Scared of the dark?

Littlefoot: We're not scared!

Cera: Then come on! Let's get the others!

Tisha : Right. Speaking of which. Melanie go and get Katie , Megan, Trisha, Clara, Sally, and my sister Sara ?

" Melanie: sure thing, Tisha

Katie and the group comes towards Tisha, Lilian, and Melanie

Katie: Tisha . What's up?

Tisha : We're gathering our friends together at some spot in the Valley. I'm sending the word to you right now. Tell the others to meet us there.

Katie : Sure thing.

Tisha : *Turns to the kids* Hey, wait up! It's not safe at night!

*Tisha , Lilian , and Melanie follows Littlefoot and Cera, running deep into the valley within the quiet hour of evening.*

Sometime later, the rest of Tisha's friends , her sister, and her cousin went over to her, Lilian, and Melanie .*

Tisha : Is everybody present?

Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! We are all here! *Sighs* Yes, we are.

Sara : That's all well and good. But what are we here for?

Trisha : Tis tere a problem?

Cera: *Angry, walks by* Grownups!

Megan : *Rolls her eyes* Hoo boy…

Katie : *To Cera* Are you kidding? I'm not even eighteen yet

Tisha : *To Katie * She's talking about their 'parents', Katie .

Katie : Oh, never mind.

Cera: *To group* I suppose you all got the same lecture I did?

Groups: *In unison* Mm-hmm.

Tisha : *Sighs, nods* Yes.

Petrie: 'Me too young to wander far'.

Ducky: 'We are not grown-ups and should remember it'.

Littlefoot: 'There are many dangers. We must always be careful'.

Cera: 'Don't hang around with long necks, beak faces, freaks , flying humans and spike-tails'.

*That last comment causes everyone to turn to Cera with wide eyes, as she realizes what she just said.*

Melanie and Lilian : *In unison* Freaks?

Megan : *Annoyed , translates dryly* Really?

Cera: Well, it was mostly the same lecture.

Melanie : *Quietly, to Tisha * A bit of a bossy rump, her dad, huh?

Tisha : *Quietly* Yup.

Littlefoot: So, uh… Tisha Who're your new friends?

Tisha : Oh sorry, where are my manners? *Clears throat* Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friends: Megan, Sally, Trisha , Clara , cousin Katie , and my twin sister Sara .

Megan : Hi.

Clara : *Smiles* Pleased to meet ya.

Trisha: hello there

Katie : Hello.

Sara: Hey.

Sally: * nervous * Hey there

Littlefoot smile

Tisha : Oh, don't worry, Sally , They're harmless. They wouldn't hurt you.

Sally: * still nervous * ok.

Megan : *Pause* Tisha says they won't hurt you.

Littlefoot: Don't worry. We're nice and friendly.

Sally: ok.

Katie: Clara, Sara and I are fairy humans .

Petrie: Just like Tisha ?

Tisha : Yep, just like me .

Cera: Hello! Our parents, remember?

Tisha : Oh right, I was hoping we'd forget. But if you want to talk about a bad day, you should've seen how disappointed Littlefoot's Grandparents were. I get 'one' job for 'one' day to make sure we stay out of trouble, but now they think I'm too irresponsible to be in the company of children. *To Spike* No offense.

Spike: *Shrugs* Hmm.

Littlefoot: *To Tisha * I don't think they meant to be mad at you, Tisha . Grandpa and Grandma were mainly worried that we'd get hurt.

Cera: That's the problem! They don't think we can take care of ourselves. We've got to do something so the grown-ups will stop treating us like hatchlings. *Sits down*

Petrie: *Folds his wings* Cera right!

Ducky: I agree. I do! I do!

Sara : And just what are you kids planning to do?

Cera: *Thinks* Well… *Gasps* We could run away from home!

Katie: And where would you run to?

Cera: *Thinks, eyes widen* We could just stay here! *Motions the spot*

Tisha : *Pause* Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I think I speak for everyone else when I say that's the silliest idea I have ever heard!

Littlefoot: Tisha's right. Anybody could find us here.

Cera: *Shakes her head* Nuh-uh. See these rocks? *Approaches them* This could be our hideout! And we're up real high. Nobody could sneak up on us.

*Although skeptical at first, as soon as everyone made their way to the edge they slowly started to put together what Cera meant. Indeed, at this height they could see most of the Great Valley. Or at least where most of all the herds were sleeping during the night.*

Megan : Hmm… I hate to say this, but she does have a point.

Petrie: Cera right. *Points* Look.

Ducky: You can see everything from up here. You can, you can.

Trisha : *Looks around* It's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this could be a great hangout.

Melanie : So this could be like Good place ?

Clara : *To Melanie * just like the woods behind Tisha and Sara's house

Sara: we did had a lot of good times playing there.

Sally : Yeah

Tisha : Hold it! No one making this place a hideout because no one is running away from home!

Lilian : C'mon, Tisha . You always love going on adventures?

Clara : It's not like we're leaving The Great Valley.

Tisha : Yes, but they're still running away with no intention of returning to their grandparents

Katie: When she puts it that way, she makes this sound really crazy .

Megan : But Tisha is right. Running away is not the option .

Tisha : Look kids, all joking aside, I hope you really thought this through. Yes, as an adventure group, we left our homes for different reasons. To travel the world and beyond, meet new people, embrace new cultures, and get adventure in life. But I'll tell you this: There's an illness called homesickness and it's contagious. You'll know it before you even have to think about it.

*But as Tisha tries to share an important moral to the kids, Littlefoot catches something at the corner of his eye.*

Littlefoot: Hey Ducky, there's your next. But who's that walking away?

Tisha : Huh? Where?

Littlefoot: *Points* Over there.

Tisha : Lemme see. *Looks closer*

*The group makes their way toward the edge and sees two figures leaving Ducky's nest. As Tisha observes them, From what they could see, Ozzy and Strut were walking away from the nest as quietly as possible. One of them held an object in his hands.*

Megan: Hey, one of them's got something in its hands.

Tisha : It's an egg. *Looks closer* They're stealing one of the eggs!

Ducky: They're eggnapping part of our family.

Megan : Lemme take a look. *Looks closer, observes the two thieves* Hmm… Looks like a pair of struthiomimus.

Ducky: Struthio-what?

Megan : Struthiomimus, it's Greek for "ostrich mimic". Paleontologists believe they were omnivores, meaning they can eat both plants and meat… Including eggs.

Katie : I thought Oviraptors ate eggs.

Trisha : You mean Citipati, and frankly scientists aren't really sure about that theory.

Tisha : It doesn't matter! We got ourselves a prehistoric kidnapping going on down there!

Littlefoot: Quick, let's tell the grown-ups! *Prepares to run*

Cera: *Stops Littlefoot* No, wait! If we catch 'em ourselves, it'll show everyone that we're not babies anymore!

Megan : *Annoyed* Hey, what are we, chopped liver?

Tisha : Sorry, Cera, but Littlefoot's right. Informing your parents is the responsible thing to do. Besides, we don't wanna get into deeper trouble than we already are.

Melanie: Hold on, Tisha . Maybe Cera's on to something and this could benefit for us too. If we tag along and capture those egg thieves, the entire Valley we'll proclaim us as heroes for saving one of their own. Then they'll have to forgive us for the whole Sinking Sand fiasco! And besides, it won't be like the kids are going off by themselves to catch the thieves.

Tisha : Melanie , I've learned from experience never to follow any plan of Cera's. Trust me, they'll only get you into MORE trouble.

Cera: *To Tisha * Look, scaredy, there's five of us…and nine of you

Katie: and two of us has powers.

Cera: Whatever… There's 'thirteen ' of us and only two of them! What could go wrong? Hmm?

Tisha : With you in charge, plenty.

Ducky: *Looks up to Tisha* Please, Tisha … That egg is part of my family. I don't wanna lose my little brother or sister. Please? *A tear forms in her eye*

Tisha : *Attempts to ignore the face* Look, Ducky… I want to help, I really do! But I promised Littlefoot's Grandparents we'd stay close to the herd and as keeping that promise … *Clears her throat* As one of the leaders in the group, I feel it's a priority… Mmm… A priority that we establish trust between us and… *Throws arms up* Oh, who am I kidding? All right… We'll do it. But I'm taking charge of this rescue mission. Are there any questions?

Tisha friends : *In Unison* No.

Tisha : *To Cera* Cera?

Cera: *Turns away, stubbornly* No…

Tisha : Good. Now let's go get 'em!

*Together, Littlefoot's group and Tisha's Team raced down the hill in pursuit of the egg-stealers. The thieves themselves ventured deep into the forest, pleased that they have not attracted any attention. With the coast seemingly clear, they felt it was safe for a midnight snack.*

Ozzy: Now remember, I get the first bite. *Snatches the egg* After all, this was my idea.

*Strut just simply frowns in silence, as Ozzy positions the egg to his beak ready for one large bite of the juicy yolk inside. But, while he was preparing to eat, there suddenly came a shout.*

Tisha : *Off-screen, shouts* DROP THAT EGG AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!

Ozzy: Huh? *Almost drops the egg* Oh, don't!

*Ozzy quickly caught the egg before it hit the ground, breathing a sigh of relief. But in the distance, his eyes caught a large group standing a few feet from the pair.*

Ozzy: Uh-oh. We've been spotted.

*One of the members of the group, Tisha , zapped one of her electric powers released from her finger. Katie herself also did zapped her electric power.

Tisha : Put down the egg or we will use our powers on you !

Ozzy: *Hands Strut the egg* I told you not to be so obvious. *Runs away*

Strut: Ozzy, wait for me! *Follows Ozzy*

Clara : They're making a run for it!

Tisha : I knew it! Come on! *Pursues the thieves*

Trisha : wait for us . *Follows Tisha *

Megan : come on. Before they get away

*The group dash toward the thieving Struthimimus, Tisha, Clara, Sara ,and Katie who are human fairy flew above their friends heads. But they kept up with the group. The smaller dinosaurs, Ducky and Petrie, ride atop their taller friends. Ducky rides on Littlefoot, while Petrie is with Ducky's brother, Spike.*

Ducky: *Shouts* Bring back my brother! Um, or sister!

Strut: *Looks back, sees Tisha , eyes widen frightfully* WAH! *To Ozzy* They've got human flyers with them !

Ozzy: *Not looking back* Then for your sake, brother, you better NOT stop  
Running

Tisha: try and keep up with them

*Ozzy and Strut struggled to catch their breath, as they ran for dear life uphill along the edge of a rocky cliff. Strut keeps a careful hold on the egg, hoping not to smash it along the rocks unless he incurs the wrath of his brother. When the teams saw where the thieves were going, they stopped.*

Cera: *Between breathes* They're… They're headed for the Mysterious Beyond.

*There was no mistake in Cera's words. The thieves had reached the top of the cliff and vanished deep into the place the children had been forbidden to go. For they, along with the Tisha's Crew knew, that over the mountains lay a world where Sharpteeth roam free and danger lurked around every corner. And those Struthiomimus were willing to venture through such a horror-filled place for their supper.*

Cera: Maybe we should get help after all.

Littlefoot: *Runs uphill* It's too late now. They'll get away.

Tisha : *Follows* Littlefoot's right! We've come too far to turn back now.

*As they climbed toward the mountain, they turned back to see Cera suddenly feeling uncertain about this plan.*

Littlefoot: *To Cera* This was your idea. Are you coming or not?

*At first, Cera didn't seem as if she'd actually go through with her own plan. Littlefoot, Tisha and even Ducky looked on in disappointment as they climbed the path up the mountain. But seeing those two once more upstaging the three-horn, Cera got mad and charged toward the mountain, smashing a rock in her path with her strength. The rest followed close behind Cera. Spike followed slowly behind the group, with Petrie holding on.*

*As the Struthiomimus continued to climb the mountain, Strut hurled the egg to Ozzy, who caught the egg with ease. The climb was taking a toll on these two thieves, their legs were beginning to burn and it was getting hard to breathe. They could only hope they were far enough from the group that was pursuing them, especially that Sharptooth.*

Ozzy: *To Strut* How big are they?

*Strut checked behind him to see how far they were from their pursuers. They could barely be seen as they were so far away and the distance made them look very small. However, because Strut was so tired he saw their shadows and to him they looked gigantic as they got closer and closer.*

Strut: *To Ozzy* Oh, they're big, very big!

*Whether or not Strut was correct, the moment Ozzy heard the word 'big' he knew that wasn't a good sign. With no intent to see for himself, Ozzy continued to climb the mountain until he looked over the edge with shock. The two brothers found themselves at a dead end, with nothing but a bottomless fall waiting below them in between another portion of the mountain on the other side. With their pursuers drawing ever so closely, a choice had to be made and fast.*

Ozzy: *To Strut* Um… *Shoves Strut* You first.

*Strut screamed, as Ozzy shoved him hard over the edge. But luckily for the frightened Struthiomimus, he was able to land safely to the otherside. With the egg close in his claws, Ozzy made a great leap over the ravine pushing all the strength in his legs, successfully landing to the other side. The Struthiomimus has just made their run for it by the time Littlefoot, his friends, and Tisha and her friends arrived.*

Megan : You've gotta be joking me!

Trisha : What? It doesn't look that wide to jump to me.

*Seeing that Trisha was right, Petrie took off of Spike's back and flapped his wings over to the ravine to the other side. He safely lands to the ground and turns to the others.*

Petrie: It not so far! You can do it!

Sally: So… Who goes first?

Tisha : *Peeks over the edge* Okay…*To Littlefoot* Let's do this!

*Although unsure at first, Littlefoot knew that the only way they were going to save Ducky's egg was just across the ravine. While Tisha flew over to the other side, Littlefoot a few steps toward the edge and leapt as far as he could until he safely reached the other side.*

Tisha : Phew! Katie, you, Clara, Sara , can fly over here. But we can use our powers to lift up our friends and bring them on over here.

The rest of Tisha's friends made over to the other side.

Littlefoot: *Calls out* Come on, Spike, hurry!

But Spike, acting more on instinct than sense, made a great leap over to the other side. He barely managed to cling to the edge of the cliff, but was strong enough to pull himself over as bits of the rock fell from where his legs kicked the wall. All that were left to make the jump were Ducky and Cera, who took a deep breath and hurled herself over to the wall. As she struggled to climb, Ducky made a daring leap to the edge but it looked as if she missed.*

Ducky: AAAAHHHH!

Littlefoot: Ducky!

Sally : Oh , no

Cera: *Climbs up* Don't worry, I got her.

*As it turns out, while Ducky didn't reach the edge of the cliff, she managed to hold onto Cera's tail. As she pulls the little dinosaur to safety, Ducky lets go and lands on the ground with the rest of the group.*

Ducky: *To Cera* You mean, I got you. *Giggles*

*As everyone gave a sigh of relief, dark clouds shrouded over the moon. As the light of the moon slowly vanished, Ozzy and Strut ran a great distance from both the kids and the group of humans that had chased them all night. They had to stop and rest because of how exhausted they were, knowing all this was for that one egg they've been trying to steal.*

Strut: I hope this egg is worth it.

Ozzy: Worth it? *Takes the egg* All eggs are worth it, bark breath! *Rubs the egg against his cheek, hands it back to Strut* Here! C'mon!

*As Strut holds the egg, he turns back to see if they were still being followed as another thought comes to mind.*

Strut: Who are those guys? *Runs off*

Though they were sore and tired, and the egg-stealers having gone far, Tisha and Littlefoot urged the group onward. , they hoped to catch up to the thieves before something far worse happened.*

Tisha : Come on.

Littlefoot: Let's go.

Petrie: Don't stop.

*Suddenly, they heard a loud rumble, thunder shaking in the night sky. All at once, the sky began to drip with a rapid fire of rainfall. A storm was coming, thus making the search for the thieves very difficult for the determined group.*

Megan : *Sarcastically* Oh, perfect…

Littlefoot: *Shouts* Keep going!

*They pressed on deep through the mountains. The rain pounded on them like tiny daggers, the children and the humans and human fairies were getting cold as the rain poured harder.*

Ducky: Acting grown up is hard. It is. It is.

Melanie : You have no idea.

Lilian : Ditto.

Tisha : Hey, Megan , how fast can Struthiomimus run anyway?

Megan : Hard to say. But according to some research, their legs are long, powerful and seemingly well-suited to rapid running, much like an ostritch. I'd say they are able to run at speeds between fifty to eighty kilometers an hour.

Melanie : That's thirty-one to fifty miles per hour.

Megan : *Nods* Someone's been estimating.

Trisha: Not to mention all this rain makes it very difficult to track those bums. We'll be running blind.

Tisha : We have to keep looking. I'm not about to let Ducky's family down… Again.

Megan : You can't blame them for wanting to eat the egg. It's just in their nature, it's not like they're evil or anything.

Tisha : Evil or not, that egg is precious to Ducky and we can't let them have it. They wanna eat eggs, fine! But they're not going to have this one! Now, come on!

*They pressed onward against the rain, Petrie moans and groans as the rain pounds on his back. Though the rain was cold and the terrain treacherous, all that kept the children and the team going is that small spark of hope the egg was safe.*

*Far ahead, Ozzy and Strut found their path trapped by a wall of rocks. With no intent to turn back, they climbed a set of stone steps till they saw a small opening on the side wall. A cave that was surely dark enough to hide the pair until dawn and by that time a satisfying meal would await them both.*

Ozzy: Haha! We made it, Strut! Those little grass-nippers and those freaks will never be able to follow us now! *To the egg* It won't be long, egg. Soon you'll be nestled in the pit of my stomach! Ha ha ha! *Enters the cave*

Strut: *Follows* Oz, when's it your turn to hold the egg?

*No sooner had the Struthiomimus entered the cave did the children and Tisha and her friends arrive, just missing where the thieves had gone. They could see a large wall of rocks completely cutting off whatever path laid before them , as the rain had shrouded the air and all the tracks were washed clean. It would seem that they had reached a dead end.*

Petrie: Where they go?

Cera: I don't see anybody!

Tisha : They couldn't have gone far with that huge wall blocking their path.

Melanie: Less they tries to climbs it!

Clara : Melanie that would either make the thieves very smart or very dumb.

Ducky: They are disappeared! They are!

*As they searched the grounds, trying to determine the whereabouts of the thieves, Littlefoot notices the stone stairway on the side. Above it, Littlefoot found a small opening leading to a dark spooky cave and, if possible, the whereabouts of the thieves hideaway.*

Littlefoot: *To the group* They must have gone in there! Come on!

*Littlefoot ascends the slippery slope before reaching the entrance to the cave. Though the pathway was dark and he did not know what waited for them inside, Littlefoot moved onward in hopes it would lead them to the thieves. The rest of Littlefoot's friends followed him inside, with Tisha's Friends following close-by one-by-one. The only one who had yet to enter the cave was Cera, who was practically gasping for air after such a hard climb. But the moment she saw the opening of the cave, she was intimidated by its sight and slowly backed away.*

Littlefoot: *Pokes his head out* Cera, what's taking you?

Tisha : *Pokes her head out* What's the hold-up this time?

Cera: Um… Nothing. *Turns away, stubbornly* I just don't feel like going in there right now, that's all.

Tisha : *Groans* Cera, we don't have time for this!

Cera: Humph!

Tisha : *Shrugs her shoulders* Suit yourself. You stay out here in the rain and we'll go find the egg thieves. *Goes back inside*

*As Tisha and Littlefoot continue on through the cave, as Cera looks worriedly around in the rain. Suddenly, there came a huge FLASH followed by a rumble of thunder. Cera screams and runs inside the cave, her cries echoing inside the cave. Tisha and Littlefoot turn back to see that their friend had immediately changed her mind.*

Tisha : *Puts finger to her lips* Shh! You WANT the thieves to hear you?

Littlefoot: *Quietly* This way!

*The two teams walked as quietly through the cave as possible, nothing but the patter of their feet echoing along the path. Moving on, the room grew larger with stone columns in every direction. With the cave proving bigger than they imagined, the egg-stealers could be anywhere.*

Cera: It sure is dark in here.

By the time Ozzy and Strut found a place to hide, they sat down trying to catch their breath. They had no idea whether or not the group found their hiding spot, but all that mattered was their prize they worked all night to collect.*

Ozzy: Okay, Strut. Now it's my turn to hold the egg. *Licks his lips*

*Strut held the egg in front of him, as Ozzy reached forth to have the first bite. But before he could get a good grip, the egg slips from Ozzy's hands. The brothers looked in shock as the egg rolled from sight.*

Ozzy: *Panics, looks around* Oh no… Where… Just a moment ago…

*As Ozzy feels around the ground, partially able to see in the dark, Littlefoot was walking right by him ironically looking for the Struthiomimus. Thinking it's the egg, Ozzy grabs Littlefoot by the head. The Sauropod turned just in time to see as a flash of lightning illuminated the cave, enough to see Ozzy open his jaws and preparing to eat him. Littlefoot and Ozzy scream in unison, causing everyone to look around in circles as they heard echoes along the walls.*

Megan : What happened?! What's going on?! Where is everybody?!

*From the camera's view, the image circles around seeing nothing but walls and stalagmites in every direction. Suddenly, Megan hears something slip on the ground and she looked up just in time to see a shocked Strut looking up to the strange creature with a weird object pointed at his face.*

Strut: WAH!

Megan : *Screams* EGG-THIEF!

In the midst of all the chaos, Cera runs screaming but fails to see the stalagmite mere inches in front of her. She tries to skid to a halt, but it's too late! CRASH! She hits her head hard, causing the stalagmite to burst into pieces. Suddenly, the roof of the cave starts to crumble and everyone stops when they realize that the room started to quake.*

Tisha : *Shouts* CAVE-IN!

Melanie : *Shout* RUN!

Megan : let's get out of here

*Tisha and her friends , along with Littlefoot and his friends, make a mad dash for the exit as rocks rained from the ceiling and a swarm of dust rolled towards them. Outside the cave, the side-wall explodes as a wave of walks hurls into the other wall outside. The wall cracks and crumbles, causing a rock slide as the screams of the teams echo as they roll downhill. Amidst the rock slide, Ozzy and Strut slipped and slide to the bottom.*

Ozzy: *Hit by rocks* Whatever you do, Strut! Ouch! Ooh! Don't lose, ow, that egg!

*As Strut surfs on a stone slab along a wave of rocks, he opens his eyes and gasps. For just before him, the egg stood on the slab and Strut reached for it. The egg bounced and slipped from his grasp several times, but the Struthiomimus was not willing to give up so easily. Just when it seems he had the egg in his hands, the rocks roll on top of the thief and once more the egg slips away. The egg, blue and orange with speckles, rolls safely back into the nest of the sleeping Saurolophus family, as if the egg had not been taken.*

*Meanwhile, the children and the crew screamed for help, as the rock slide drifted them down a different pathway toward a large river where the remains of large dinosaurs laid where they died. The rock slide ends just at the edge of this swamp, several falling over the edge and breaking the bones of another dinosaur. Ducky held on to the ledge for dear life, as Petrie held on to Ducky's right foot. Tisha and Littlefoot peeks their heads from under the pile, shaking off the dirt as They turned in time to see their friends in trouble.*

Ducky: *Shouts* Help!

Tisha : Littlefoot, the kids!

*Thinking fast, Littlefoot makes a dash for Ducky and Petrie. They were almost about to slip into the mysterious abyss, when Littlefoot grabs Ducky's arm with his flat teeth. As he lands Ducky to safety Petrie flies over till he lands on a rock catching his breath. Tisha is able to get herself out of the pile, relieved that the dinosaur children were safe.*

Tisha : You guys all right?

Petrie: *Groans* Petrie not okay. Me hurt everywhere. *Lies on the rocks, moans*

*Suddenly, the pile of rocks rumbled as something arose underneath Petrie. It turned out to be Cera, who looked annoyed at the tiny Pteranodon perched in front of her face.*

Petrie: *Nervously* Whoa! Good, Cera.

*Cera snorts Petrie away, the swift wing sending Petrie soaring back into the rocks. But then Cera groans, as she rubs her horn as if a rock hit her square in the face.*

Cera: *Groans* Ooh… I think I bent my horn.

Tisha : Where are the others? *Calls out* Lilian ! Megan ! Sally , where are you?

*Another rumble caused the group to turn to another pile. Pushing off the heavy rocks, Katie emerged with Trisha and Sally. Though she wasn't bruised along her exterior and dust was all over, Katie was unhurt. As Megan groans from the pain, she looks around at what the damage caused.*

Megan : Whoa… *Weakly smiles* Rock and roll!

Clara : We're okay… But where are Sara and Lilian ?

*On cue, Lilian comes on over ? Follow by the others

Ducky: *To Cera* Where is Spike?

*Cera shakes her head, unsure of where he is. Ducky assumes the worst and lowers her head down.*

Ducky: Oh…

*Suddenly, for the final time, the ground rumbles this time from underneath Cera. To Cera's surprise and Ducky's delight, Spike emerged from underneath Cera happy to see his sister.*

Ducky: Yeah! Hooray!

*Spike makes toward Ducky, licking her in delight. Ticklish, Ducky giggles as Spike's tongue lathers along her small frame laughing uncontrollably at Spike's overwhelming affection towards the little Saurolophus.*

Ducky: Spike! Stop it! I'm okay, I am!

*The crew and Littlefoot's friends laughed at this cute scene, as they joined together in a huddle. Not only because this scene was so amusing to watch, but because they were so surprised they actually survived the rock slide they couldn't help but laugh.*

*Suddenly, an ear-piercing screech caused everyone to turn around. They walked down the path to investigate the screeching and got a good look at where they are. It was a dark, foreboding place that no plant eater would ever have to see. The water bubbled and boiled as if underwater volcanoes were steaming, much of the plants were dead, bones were everywhere, and strange creatures lurked along these springs. They could not tell what kind of dinosaurs they were, but they knew at a glance they weren't friendly.*

Petrie: This place spooky.

Sally : *Nervously* Guys, where are we?

Littlefoot: I… I think we're in the Mysterious Beyond.

Tisha : Oh yeah… I remember this place all too well.

Tisha had told her friends the stories of the dangers they encountered through the Mysterious Beyond, but none of the Crew could've imagined the sight in front of them. Neither could they see the skeletal remains of a once fierce Sharptooth looming over them as they stared out into the murky ground filled with the remains of those that failed to arrive in the Great Valley.*

Cera: *Cockily* Well, I'm not afraid of any ol' Mysterious Beyond.

*No sooner had Cera went on to boast her courage that a bubble exploded, sending the strange goop straight into the three-horn's face. This caused everyone around her to laugh at her misfortune, as Cera shook the liquid off her face in annoyance.*

Tisha : Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

Ducky: There is nothing to be afraid of as long as we are together. Right? *Pause* Right?

*The screeching of the Mysterious Beyond inhabitants say otherwise, as the Crew and the Dinosaur kids looked nervously. They didn't know what lay beyond where they stood, but they knew that whatever lurked in the Beyond would soon eat them the moment they were seen. So scared, Spike ducked his head deep into the ground while Petrie latched around Littlefoot's neck, the longneck looked down at the flier annoyed.*

Sally : *To Littlefoot* Uh, Littlefoot… Didn't you say all the meat eating dinosaurs were out in the Mysterious Beyond?

Littlefoot: *Nods* Yup.

Sally : That's what I was afraid of…

Tisha : Look, calm down. Just because we encountered ONE Sharptooth out here, doesn't mean the whole place is crawling with them. For all we know, the nearest one could be miles away.

Megan : True. But even hunters know when to play it safe now and then. I for one don't want to be here by the time a Sharptooth does show up.

Melanie : That's all well and good, but we still have one problem: Where's the egg?

Ducky: We cannot leave it here. All alone.

*Everyone in the group took a long pause. Tisha and her friends looked all around where they tumbled, but all they could see were a bunch of stones all over the ground. With no sign of the egg in sight, they sadly had to assume the worst.*

Trisha : *Sighs* We're so sorry, Ducky…

Littlefoot: *Regretfully* I'm… I'm afraid it got smushed.

*Ducky, taking in the idea that one of her siblings was gone for good, started shedding tears as everyone started to feel terrible for the poor little Swimmer. Even Megan stood speechless seeing how the actions of a pair of Struthiomimus took a terrible toll on the innocent dinosaur.*

Ducky: *Sniffs* Bye-bye, baby sister. *Sniffs, walks away* Or baby brother. *Cries*

Clara : *Starts tearing up* Oh… Don't cries, Ducky! Ya knows I hates it when kiddies… Cry… *Cries, sniffs*

Littlefoot: Don't cry, guys. It's… It's all part of the Great Circle of Life.

Megan : The Littlefoot does have a point, young one. It's only one out of a dozen eggs an adult Saurolophus can have to nest. I'm sure there's a whole nestful at home right now.

Ducky: *Sits down in a corner* Yes, but this one was special. It was going to be my 'favorite' favorite, all blue and orange and speckled. There was not another egg like it in the whole world. Except… *Points behind her* This one.

*To everyone's surprise, they saw an egg similar described by Ducky, who took a moment to realize she was sitting in front of an egg just like hers.*

Tisha : Ducky, the egg, its safe!

Ducky: The egg! *Gasps* It is not smushed! *Hugs the egg* Oh, hello, baby brother or sister! *Notices something* Hey! You growed! This is going to be a very big baby brother or sister.

*Ducky giggles as she rolls the egg toward the group, who couldn't believe they actually made a successful recovery.*

Littlefoot: C'mon, we better get it back to the nest.

Petrie: But how we do that? Egg is big!

Tisha : No problem. *Takes the egg in her hand* I'll carry the egg for ya. See?

Megan : That's a very good plan. Now you'd just have to worry about carrying it uphill without dropping the egg on anything that could break it. Like any of the rocks we'll be climbing. No pressure.

Tisha : No sweat. *Uses her lifting powers to hold the egg * There, that'll do it. Now let's get out of here before sunrise.

Megan : That's the first smart thing I've heard all day.

With the matter settled, Tisha and her friends , along with Littlefoot, his friends, , made their way up the hill to leave the Mysterious Beyond behind them. Most of the team kept a close watch to make sure nothing happened to the egg, as they were still unsure about the surprisingly intellectual creature. But more importantly, they kept an eye on Tisha , who had to keep her balance on the slippery rocks or risk harming the egg. Just then, her shoes skid on one wet rock and was almost about to fall face first to the shock of the crew. Thankfully, Katie is able to pull her back by her lifting powers and Tisha breathes a sigh of relief at the quick save.*

Tisha : Whew! *To Katie * Thanks.

Katie : Your welcome.

Megan : You're sure you can handle this, Tisha ?

Tisha : *Sighs* Yes, Megan . I've got this.

*Megan just simply smirks with an innocent shrug, as the group continues to climb up the hill. Until at last, as the sun was just starting to rise in the sky, they stood before the Great Valley in all its glory. For indeed, this was a beautiful sight for everyone to see: The luscious green fields, the wide blue rivers, and the smoke pouring from the mountains ahead.*

Petrie: Home.

Ducky: Sweet home. *Sighs*

It was around dusk and thankfully most of the Dinosaurs were still sleeping comfortably. Tisha and her friends snuck quietly till they reached Ducky's nest. Once it was safe enough, Tisha carefully removed the egg from her lifting powers taking a moment to gaze upon what they worked hard to retrieve.*

Tisha : Well, little guy. You gave us quite a chase. But now it's time to bring you home.

*Tisha makes a walk toward the nest as the rest of the group watched their team leader prepare to reposition the stolen egg.*

Cera: I can't wait to tell everybody how we saved the egg.

Petrie: They no treat us like babies anymore.

*As Tisha approaches the nest, she notices something that raises an eyebrow.*

Tisha : Uh, Ducky? How many eggs did you have before this one was taken?

Ducky: About seven eggs, Tisha, Why?

Tisha : Then how come there are seven eggs in the nest right now?

*Sure enough, as everyone approached Ducky's nest, Tisha's suspicions were confirmed. There were seven eggs, nestled together remaining undisturbed. But if what Ducky said was true, that there were already seven before one of them was taken, they realized they had made a grave mistake.*

Tisha's friends, sister and her cousin : Oh…no!


	4. Chapter 4 the discovery

chapter 4

*Shortly after making that shocking discovery, while it was still too early for everyone else to wake up, Tisha , her team and the children had since taken the egg somewhere deep in the Valley where no one could find it. As they laid the egg on a makeshift nest near the edge of a river, they started pondering what sort of mess they got into this time.*

Megan : *Takes a deep breath* Okay… Let's go over this 'one' more time. *Calmly* We go through all this trouble, chasing a pair of egg thieves all night and all to reclaim Ducky's egg only to find out the egg was already in her family's nest the whole time. If that is the case, I just need to know one thing… *Shouts* WHO'S EGG IS THIS?!

Melanie : I'll tell you one thing: It's definitely NOT a Saurolophus egg. That's for sure.

Trisha : *Sarcastically* This is just perfect! Now WE'RE eggnappers!

Tisha : We could always just put it back where we found it.

Sally : Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no… *Waves a finger* No-no-no-no-no… *Sweeps her arms* No! There is no way I am ever going back to that rotten place.

Clara: , even if we try going back now, the parents are bound to know what we're up to and we won't be able to get past them.

Katie : *Thinks* Unless…

Tisha : Unless what?

Katie : 'Unless' this egg was among the few those thieves had already stolen prior to yesterday and was left in the Mysterious Beyond thinking no one would think to look there.

Petrie: Maybe those bad guys steal it from other nest.

Littlefoot: *Understandingly* Yeah, but which one?

Cera: We won't know until it hatches.

Megan : Hmm… *To herself * I don't think that's the case… *Bends down, eyed the egg, eyes widen* Oh no… *Stands up, to Tisha * Um, excuse me…Tisha .Could I have a word with you for a moment?

*Curious, Tisha follows Megan , who ushers Tisha to some place private leaving the rest of the group to discuss what to do with the egg. They took their talk behind a set of trees, without anyone to see or hear a word of their conversation.*

Tisha : What's up?

Megan : We have to return that egg to where we found it.

Tisha : Are you sure about this, Megan ? I'm open for any plan we've got, but why the Mysterious Beyond?

Megan: It's a Tyrannosaur egg.

Tisha : *Pause* Tyrannosaur?

Megan : Yes.

Tisha : Megan , I know you're supposed to be very smart but that's a pretty big assumption.

Megan : I know what T-Rex looks like, and that egg has their color all over it! We can't have a baby Rex staying in the valley.

Tisha : *Takes a deep breath* All right… Let's assume you're right, just bear with me. Suppose it 'is' a Tyrannosaur, not saying it isn't, and we do take it back to the Mysterious Beyond. Even if we put him or her back in the nest, how do we know the parents will come for it? What if the egg was abandoned?

Megan : That may be the case, but still, a T-Rex cannot grow up in this Valley. Sure, it'll start out all small, cute and innocent, but over time, instinct will kick in. It will begin craving its preferred diet: Meat. And when it grows up, we'll have a forty foot long, nine ton killing machine on our hands!

Tisha : *Thinks about it* Well… We really don't want anything like that to happen.

Megan : Exactly.

Tisha : *Pause* But what if you're wrong?

Megan : I hardly ever am.

Tisha: Maybe this creature will be different. It's like you said: Just because he'll have sharp teeth, it doesn't mean he's automatically the bad guy.

Megan : That's not what I—

Tisha : *Interrupts* I want to see him reunited with a family, but I can't bring myself to abandon him to a place where no one will come. I'm sorry, Megan .

Megan : *Sighs* Look Tisha , if you won't do this for me… *Pulls a bush back* At least do it for them.

Tisha peeks through the bush to see the group has been discussing what to do with the egg.*

Katie : It seems the only way we can determine which nest to return this egg to is to discover who's in there.

Ducky: *Claps her hand* Yes. Then we can take it back to its family!

Littlefoot: But who's going to take care of it until it hatches?

Cera: *To Littlefoot* We are, of course. After all, we are not babies.

Littlefoot: *Uncertain* I don't know. Maybe we should tell our folks. *Starts walking away*

Cera: *Outraged* No!

*Cera marches to confront Littlefoot, while Petrie, who had been sitting on Cera's head, falls comically to the ground due to the unexpected movement. Tisha sees what's going on and moves to the kids, as Megan looks on quietly.*

Cera: If they find out where we were, they'll put us back in our nests.

Tisha : I hate to agree with this, Littlefoot. However, your Grandparents already grounded us, ensuring we'd stay close to the herd. They learn we snuck out it could be worse than that!

Littlefoot: But we can't keep this a secret forever, Tisha . Once word of the egg gets out, how will we explain ourselves then?

Tisha : No one's going to find out. We're going to keep the egg hidden until we can smuggle it back to the Mysterious Beyond later tonight.

Cera: In the meantime, we don't tell the grown-ups anything! Right? *Stops in front of Tisha and Littlefoot* Right?

Tisha : Right.

Littlefoot: *Sighs, nods* Right.

*So it was agreed that everyone would keep quiet about the egg scenario until they could properly figure out what to do. While the other children returned to their nests before the parents awoke, with most of Tisha's crew camping out somewhere in the Valley, a drowsy Tisha had to escort an equally exhausted Littlefoot back home. Though the sun had just come out, they were both drained of whatever energy they had and their expressions appeared as if they were running on fumes. They returned to where they left their sleeping grounds yawning and decide to regain a few moments of sleep after a long night. They had only just closed their eyes when a soothing voice spoke to them from above.*

Grandma Longneck: *Softly* Tisha … Littlefoot… *Kneels to the human fairy and longneck , nudges them* Wake up, sleepyheads. The bright circle is already rising into the sky.

Tisha : *Opens her eyes, looks up at Grandma Longneck, groans* Ma'am… We humans and human fairies don't wake up right when the sun rises… Gimme like two more hours…

Grandma Longneck: You'll have more time to sleep when the bright circle goes down. But Grandpa and I have places to be and we need you to keep an eye out for our Grandson. We can't have him wandering off again and neither should you.

Tisha : Ugh… Ok

Meanwhile, back near the mountains, there stood a rock pile at the very bottom. Suddenly, it began to rumble as a pair of claws emerged until one of the Struthiomimus pushed his way out. It was none other than Strut and he was certainly having a rough morning. As he gets up, he still feels the pain of being bludgeoned and nearly crushed by rocks all night.*

Strut: I feel like a mountain fell on me. *Walks on the rocks*

Ozzy's voice: *Muffled* It did.

Strut: *Looks around* Is that you, Ozzy? Where are you?

Ozzy's voice: *Muffled* You're standing on me.

Strut: *Looks down* I'm wha… Oh!

*Strut is surprised to see a pair of amber eyes glaring through a hole in the bottom of the rock pile. Strut hops off allowing his brother, Ozzy, to shake himself loose from the rocks.*

Ozzy: *To Strut* Did you save the egg?

Strut: *Gulps* The, uh… The-the-the-the egg?

*Ozzy moves close to Strut, till the brothers are beak-to-beak. Knowing what Ozzy will do, Strut had to make something on the fly.*

Strut: Oh, oh you mean the egg? Well, I don't… I mean… Those kids… *Gets an idea* Yeah, that's it! Those kids did it and those meddling friends of theirs. They stole our egg! The nerve!

Ozzy: They did, did they? *Turns to the horizon* Well, they'll pay and dearly.

Another dawn had shined over the Great Valley, all the herds had gathered by the lake going about their usual business. Up to this point, everything felt routine and not a word had gone about any egg-napping activity since to them no egg had been stolen. While all the grownups were busily chewing on grass or drinking from the river, the children, along with the crew, found a private spot deep in some brush to hide the egg. Thus far, no evidence of life came from the egg and for the most part everyone just sat quietly anticipating something to happen.

Katie : This is so slow.

Cera: How long do we have to wait?

Littlefoot: Gee, I don't know. It could be a long time.

Lilian: Unless of course this egg turns out to be a dud. If that's the case, I call dibs on breakfast.

Megan: Lilian , we just saved an egg from egg eaters. We don't wanna stoop to their level!

" no, But what if it was a dud . It sure would make some good scrambled eggs." said Lilian.  
" ugh, Lilian.

Littlefoot: *To Tisha * Are they always like this?

Tisha : *Sighs* Every… Single… Day…

Trisha : The chances of an egg being a dud are rarity out of thousands. If we can assume for a moment that there is life inside the shell, *To herself * of which I have no doubt, *aloud* someone's going to have to keep the egg nice and warm for the baby. At least so the embryo inside doesn't die.

Petrie: My mama sit on eggs to keep warm, make hatch. *Climbs atop the egg, sits down* Me sit on egg. *The egg leans a bit*

Clara : *Chuckles* Sorry Petrie, but I think you're a little too small to sit on that egg.

Cera: I wonder what it's going to be.

Sally : A girl, I hope.

Petrie: Maybe it flyer like me. *Flaps around*

Ducky: *Gets on top of egg, mimics swimming* Or a swimmer like me!

Littlefoot: Hey! Why can't we be its parents?

*Littlefoot's idea caused most of the children to laugh at how silly such an idea would be. Course, while the children found it funny some of the more adult members were not so sure.*

Cera: Don't be silly, Littlefoot, how can we be its parents?

Littlefoot: Well, we'll raise it. Teach it stuff. It'll be fun.

Megan : *To herself * Oh no…

Katie : I'm not so sure about the 'fun' part. But we could definitely show the child the basics, the ropes if you will.

Trisha : I'd says what the tike needs is someone to show to fight. Kid's got to learn to defend for himselfs and who's be better to teach him than Aunt Trisha?

Ducky: Oh yes, yes, yes! I will be a very good mama. Mm-hmm. *Hugs the egg*

Petrie: We be good parents.

*Spike nods his head in agreement, Petrie nearly loses his balances from the rapid shaking.*

Cera: Well, I think I'll make the best parent.

Megan : Here we go again.

Melanie: Cera, what makes you think you'd be better than us?

Cera: Because I'll let her do anything she wants!

Petrie: That sound good to me. *Flies to the egg*

Ducky: Our baby will never hear, "No!" Oh no, no, no, no!

Littlefoot: So, we're gonna do it?

Group: Yes!

Megan : NO!

Clara : *Groans* There's always got to be that one party-pooper who spoils the fun.

Katie : *To Megan * Ah come on, Megan . Don't you think it would give you an opportunity to share your intellect with the youth of this period?

Megan: That egg doesn't belong to us! Besides, Tisha said we were going to return it tonight and that is what we're going to do!

Tisha : Which we will, Megan . Relax! Let the guys have their fun. I find the imagination of these kids rather amusing now and then.

Sally : That's too bad. I think Tisha would make a swell mother figure for the little guy.

Tisha : *To Sally * Me? Nah… You really think so?

Megan: *Annoyed* Tisha , if we let them have their fun, they'll get attached to the egg, which will make it all the more difficult when we go to return it!

Tisha: Megan, I understand your concern. But you've got nothing to worry about. The important thing is that the egg is safe and it WILL be returned to its rightful owners, if possible. It's not like it's going to hatch any time soon.

Megan : It better not. If it does, it'll be too late to try and return it.

*A few feet away, Ozzy and Strut pokes their hands from some bushes and spied upon the group. They stood ready to make the first move, unaware of what the group was up to. Suddenly, the children and the crew gasped when they saw the egg shift. Tisha and Megan turned to see the egg moving, both realizing they spoke too soon.

Megan : *Slaps her head* And now it's too late.

Ducky: Look!

*Ducky leans her head along the cracked egg, listening for any breathing. Suddenly, a foot pushes its way through the shell, triangular shaped with three talons.*

Petrie: It hatching!

Melanie : It's coming, now!

Trisha : The baby's coming!

Katie : My, what big feet it has.

*Soon, a tail pushes out through the egg next until the rest of its body breaks through the egg. From the looks of the creature, its entire anatomy was light blue except for the underbelly. It had short, stubby arms with two talons. Apart from the feet, the biggest portion of this tiny creature was the tail.*

Sara: What big tail it has.

*All that remained of the egg was a single shell that covered its face. The newborn creature tilts his head up, shooting the shell off his head. It was certainly not like any creature they were expecting to see, but Megan knew. She was clearly nervous at the sight of the creature, but she knew it was already too late as it looked at the group with red eyes.*

Littlefoot: It's, it's a…

*The happy little dinosaur yawned after a long rest, revealing a set of large teeth. All at once, the children started to scream.*

Children: *In unison* Sharptooth!

Megan : Hoo boy…

*The children panicked and started fleeing from the Sharptooth, who looked confused seeing these strange creatures behaving in some form of weird greeting. He just sits there retaining a smile on his face, as he sees the children run around like crazy.*

Cera: *Runs away* Sharptooth! *Screaming*

Ducky: *Follows Cera* Run!

*Ozzy and Strut saw four of the Dinosaur children running straight toward them, while Littlefoot was just about to make a run for it. What surprises them the most is that dreaded word they had been screaming.*

Ozzy and Strut: *In unison* Sharptooth?

*The Struthiomimus duck to avoid being seen by the children. In their panic, the children keep running straight without even getting a good glimpse of the thieves. As they run, a trail of dust builds from behind them as they run over hills deep into the forest. By the time the dust settles, the 'hills' the children ran on turn out to be Ozzy and Strut, the egg-stealers groan after being trampled by those kids.  
*Meanwhile, Chomper remained sitting on that stump as the adults stood near speechless and Littlefoot attempting to make a run for it. However, a vine gets in his way preventing him from going any further. Hoping to calm the Sauropod, Tisha goes over to try to get him out.*

Tisha : Littlefoot, hold on! There's something you need to—

*Just as Tisha got behind him, however, the vine whipped Littlefoot straight into his human companion. They tumbled to their backs along near the stump, as Chomper looked on. The wind knocked out of the two, they slowly turned their heads back to Chomper, who happily made a cooing sound towards the two. Tisha had no idea how to respond, but as for Littlefoot…*

Littlefoot: AAAHHH!

*Frightened, Littlefoot runs away from the baby sharptooth, who just sat there and watched the Dinosaur run away. The crew just stood there watching the Sharptooth, cautiously keeping a watch in case it made any sudden movements. As for Tisha , she just kept quiet while staring at the Sharptooth and slowly pushed herself off the ground never taking her eyes away from the

Katie: Huh… What's the problem?

Trisha : Yeah, he doesn't look so scary. I actually think he's kinda cute.

Tisha : *Looks to Megan * This is what you were SO worried about?

Megan : I was worried about when it eventually grows up. For now… He's harmless.

Melanie : Aww, he's so adorable. *Reaches out to the baby* Come here. Come here, little baby.

Sally : Careful, Melanie , he could bite if he feels threatened.

Megan : *Depressingly* No, he won't.

Sally : You sure?

Megan : Yeah, it's safe for her to pick it up. Not like it matters anymore.

*Melanie slowly approaches the little Tyrannosaur, who appeared more nervous than intimidating. She holds out her hands toward the curious creature, which sniffs for a scent yet is confused when he doesn't smell anything. Melanie gently holds the little dinosaur in her hands, carefully raising it close to her and silently they look at each other. Seeing as how this even stranger creature appeared not to mean any harm, her eyes giving off a warm, welcoming glance the creature licks her face and Melanie giggles.*

*As the team gathered around the child, Littlefoot silently observes from a bush surprised that the creature wasn't harming either of his friends.*

Littlefoot: *To himself* Aw, he doesn't look so dangerous.

*Littlefoot slowly made its way to see the creature for himself. Tisha was the first to see her friend emerge from hiding and urged him to have a closer look.*

Tisha : It's all right, Littlefoot. He's not going to hurt you.

Katie : Yeah, it's okay. Come here and have a look at him.

*Katie carefully lays the baby back to where he hatched, as a leaf-eater and Sharptooth had this moment to see each other eye-to-eye. The little guy was nervous at this Dinosaur, as he was toward the others, mostly because others like Littlefoot ran after looking at him. Still, he licks Littlefoot's cheek which causes him to giggle.*

Littlefoot: *Giggles* Friendly, aren't you?

Baby Rex: *Cooing, smiles*

Katie : *Pets the baby* Aww, who's a cute little baby? You are! Yes, you are. *Tickles its stomach* Coochie, coochie, coochie, coo!

*The baby tyrannosaur giggled and rolled, as Katie tickled him. The remaining crew members admire this cute little scene, seeing how happy the little guy was. And then, it suddenly occurred to everyone.*

Littlefoot: *To Katie * Hey, I bet he thinks you're his sister .

Trisha : Then, it looks like we know who the moms is. *Nudges Tisha shoulder* Eh? Eh?

Tisha : Hmm… As much as I'd like to, I think Littlefoot deserves the honor dad more.

Littlefoot: Gee, you really think so?

Tisha : I know so.

Megan : *Rubs her temples* Ugh… This is why I was worried about it hatching before we returned it

Melanie : What?

Megan: When we dinosaurs hatch from their eggs, they imprint on the first thing they'll see, which would normally be the parents. And since 'we' were the first ones the baby saw when it hatched, it'll be impossible to return it to the Mysterious Beyond now.

Sara: And now it's finally going to happen: Katie will now be Katie the Nurse-Maid.

Katie : I don't think so. I mean I don't know anything about raising a baby dinosaur

Megan: None of us knows how exactly how to raise a baby dinosaur. It doesn't come with a manual guide.

Katie : *Pause* True.

Littlefoot: *To the baby* Well, we're not really your parents. But don't worry we're going to take good care of you! My friends will too, once they see how nice you are.

Trisha : If they ever decide to come back, that is.

Sara : I'm sure they couldn't have gone far. Once we find the kids, we'll gladly explain that this was all a big misunderstanding.

Melanie : And since this little cutie's going to be with us for quite some time, it wouldn't hurt to show him around without alerting the grown-ups.

Littlefoot: Come on. We'll show you around.

*Littlefoot and Tisha and her friends to follow them, as they made to search for Littlefoot's friends. The little guy picks himself up on his two little legs attempting to follow. He lifts one leg, yet finds himself struggling to hold his balance before falling face first to the ground. The group soon realized they face yet another precarious position.*

Katie : *Gasps* Oh dear!

Tisha : It's okay, Katie . He just tumbled to the ground, that's all.

Megan : What do you expect? Like he was just going to walk-the-walk around the valley, after only hatching from his egg after an uncalculated amount of time? Yeah, I didn't think so.

Littlefoot: *To the baby* Well, I guess we'd better teach you to walk first. *Lifts a leg* First you life one foot, then you put it down in front of you… *Drops his foot*

Trisha : Then, you put one foot in front of the other… *Sings* And soon, you'll be walking out the door! *Pause* What? I liked that song.

Tisha : It's all in the '1-2 step', little guy. Now you try.

*Anxious to give it a go, the baby rex takes a step on one leg. Then, he lifts the other. One-two step, one-two step, he starts picking up the pace in his excitement but that sudden movement causes the group to worry.*

Littlefoot: Slow down! You'll hurt yourself!

*Unfortunately, the creature walks so fast that he loses his balance and lands head-first onto the ground. Thankfully, he didn't suffer a serious injury but he certainly got the wind knocked out of him.*

Littlefoot: Are you okay?

Baby Tyrannosaur: *Coos assuredly*

Melanie : Boy, ya gots ta be more careful next time.

*Ashamed, the Tyrannosaur turned away and a tear fell from its eye as if thinking he did something wrong.*

Tisha : Oh no, no, no, no! It's okay, we're not mad.

Katie : Aww, poor little baby. *Pets the baby's head*

Trisha : *Thinks it over* Hmm… *Snaps a finger* What he needs is a name.

Clara : How about Norbert?

Trisha : Clara , Norbert's the kind of name you give to a dragon, not a dinosaur.

Clara : Well, even I'm not silly enough to call him 'Barney'.

*As Tisha and the Crew attempted to find the perfect name for their new friend, a green dragonfly with a blue tail and four wings buzzed around the baby. The It saw the creature and snapped at the air trying to catch the insect. As Littlefoot observed the creature, he noticed that each time he snapped its jaws in the air he made a 'chomp' sound. Suddenly, this activity inspires an idea.*

Littlefoot: I know! We'll call you Chomper!

*Just as Littlefoot picks a name, Chomper literally 'chomps' the Dragonfly to pieces causing the group to move back as the creature munched on its first meal since hatching.*

Trisha : Surprisingly, the name actually fits the little guy's character fittingly well.

Littlefoot: *Gulps nervously, to Chomper* I guess you're hungry, huh?

*No words were needed as Chomper finished the last of the Dragonfly, chewing it's carcass with its backend and wings sticking out his jaws. Bug juice dripped along his lips, as Chomper stares innocently towards the group.*

Clara: Anybody got some beef jerky on 'em?

Lilian : *Sweat drops* I kind of ate the last piece on the way to the Great Valley yesterday.

Melanie: We have to start feeding this child something and fast. A Dragonfly is not going to make a satisfying meal for any newborn T-Rex and I don't think I need to remind you of their preferred diet again.

Tisha : Hold it! *Makes hand signals* Time out! Time out! Nobody is going to sacrifice anybody. I'm sure there are other means of feeding Chomper.

Littlefoot: Well, maybe we can teach him to eat green food like me! *To Chomper* After all, I'm your papa now! *Nuzzles Chomper*

Katie : Don't forget me! I'm his momma! *Picks up Chomper, kisses him on the snout*

Littlefoot gave chomper some green leaves. He did tried them, but only to spat them out. Littlefoot and Tisha and her friends took notice that he doesn't like green food.

Littlefoot: Hmm. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

Megan : Not necessarily. He seems to like eating insects. And as long as that's the only thing he eats, he won't want to crave bigger meat.

Tisha : So now you're on board with us taking care of him?

Megan : I don't see what choice we have. He's already hatched from his egg, he clearly thinks we're his parents, and if the chances of his 'real' family being alive are slim, it looks like Chomper is stuck with us for life.

Tisha : *Nods* Okay then, sounds good to me.

Megan : But… He must avoid eating meat, only insects. Alright?

Melanie : But there's definitely going to be more to this parenting stuff than just feeding Chomper.

Tisha : You're right. *Sighs* I hate to say this… But I think this situation calls for experts in this field.

Katie : You don't mean?

Sara : You can't mean ?

Tisha : *Nods* I do.

Melanie : Hoo boy… You know it's gotten serious when Tisha decides to ask an adult for help.

Tisha : *Annoyed* Ahem!

Megan : Uh, I mean… An OLDER adult.

Littlefoot: But we promised Cera we wouldn't tell the grown-ups!

Tisha : We're not going to tell them about 'Chomper'. We're just going to collect some helpful tips so we can make this parenting business easier. *Pause* Or at least, so we know what we're doing next time.

Littlefoot: Well, I guess that's okay. *To Chomper* Chomper, you stay here, okay?

Chomper: *Nods* Uh-huh.

Littlefoot: You won't go anywhere?

Chomper: *Shakes his head* Nuh-uh.

Tisha : We won't be gone for long. We'll be back as soon as we get advice from Littlefoot's grandparents. *Starts walking*

Katie : Don't worry we'll take care of him till you get back. *Looks at Chomper, lovingly* I know I will. *Nuzzles Chomper*

*With the remainder of the Crew staying behind to watch for Chomper, Littlefoot and Tisha ventured forth to find Littlefoot's Grandparents. They knew this wasn't going to be an easy, not just because they had to avoid mentioning hatching a baby Sharptooth.*

Littlefoot: If Cera ever finds out, she'll kill us.

Tisha : She won't. Besides, it's not like we'll be gone for long. How much trouble can Chomper get into in five minutes?

*As Tisha and Littlefoot continued walking, Chomper saw a pair of butterflies flying in front of his face. They were black with blue wings, green circles, and a few hints of pink. Chomper snaps at the air excited before rushing out of Katie's grip. She and the others watch as the little Tyrannosaur chases the butterflies toward a bush. He lunges for one butterfly, only to snap onto a leaf which he quickly gags out.*

Katie : *Worringly* Chomper! Chomper, come to mommy, baby! Please don't wander off!

*However, with the butterflies catching his attention, Chomper raced after the two butterflies snapping at the air. Seeing Chomper run off, Katie and the others were forced to follow the little Tyrannosaur the majority of the group calling out for him to come back.*

Megan : *Pursues Chomper* Ah man… We're in trouble already!

...


	5. Chapter 5 welcoming Chomper

chapter 5

*Nestled along a stream, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were submerged in the water munching along some green food. By that time, Tisha and Littlefoot had arrived to find the pair enjoying their meal and yet unaware of their arrival. They were nervous about what to say to them at first, considering the events of their latest discovery. So, they tried to improvise without giving away too many details.*

Littlefoot: Uh… Grandma, Grandpa…

*Hearing their names called out, the grandparents rose their heads over the water to see their grandson and his friend standing by the edge of the pond.*

Tisha : Sorry to bother you, Mr. and Mrs. Longneck, but we were just wondering if we could ask a couple questions. If you're not too busy, that is.

Grandpa Longneck: Of course, sweeties, what is it?

Littlefoot: *Nervously* Well, um… We want to know about babies.

*Littlefoot's words shocked the Grandparents so much, some of the greens slipped from Grandma Longneck's jaws. They had never expected such a question to come from their grandson, much less this early in his childhood. They turned to each other, unsure of what to say at first, before turning their attention back to the longneck and Tisha .*

Grandma Longneck: Littlefoot! You ,are too young to worry about babies.

Tisha : Well, if you ask me, I think he's the right age to be told about them. If not now, when?

Littlefoot: And besides… It's just that I'm curious.

Grandma Longneck: *Understanding* All right. What would you like to know?

Littlefoot: *Thinks* Uh… Well, how do babies get enough to eat?

Grandma Longneck: The grown-ups find food for them, of course.

Tisha : But suppose you did manage to find food that's good for a baby to eat, what if they won't eat whatever you give them?

Grandpa Longneck: *To Tisha * Littlefoot wouldn't always eat what we gave him.

Littlefoot: I wouldn't?

Grandpa Longneck: *To Littlefoot* That's right. But when you got hungry enough, you always ate.

Littlefoot: I did?

Grandpa Longneck: *Nods* Uh-huh.

Tisha : So what you're saying is that we simply have to be 'patient' with the baby until they're ready? *Pause* If either of us have a child, anyway?

Grandma Longneck: *To Tisha * All babies eat when they're hungry, Tisha .

Tisha : Right… Of course.

Grandma Longneck: Now, anything else you'd like to know?

Tisha : No… That's about it. Really appreciate the advice, very educational by the way. But I just remembered Littlefoot and I have places to be, things to do and such. Still, it was a nice chat and we should do this more often. In fact, if we do have any more questions, we'll give you a call.

Littlefoot: Thanks! Bye! *Runs off*

Tisha : Yeah, catch ya' later! *Heads off* Hey wait up!

*The Grandparents watch as Littlefoot and Tisha rush off into the forest. They just chuckled at how curious Tisha and Littlefoot had become, seeing it as natural curiousity.*

Grandpa Longneck: *Chuckles* Kids! They want to grow up so fast.

Grandma Longneck: Yes, and once they do, they wish they were young again.

*Saying this made the grandparents laugh at their own statement, for they too remembered the days when they were young. For them, those were remarkable times in their youth but none more memorable as the day they first met. Thinking this made the two nuzzle lovingly, knowing that one day the same will happen for both Tisha & Littlefoot and hopefully they'll understand it as they did.*

*As Tisha & Littlefoot made their way back, the rest of Tisha's friends and all four of Littlefoot's friends slowly returned when they realized the sharptooth wasn't following them. They peered behind the bush and saw no trace of the creature, just the remains of the egg shells laid out around where they left it. But to their concern, some other folks were missing from this picture.*

Cera: I don't see the guys anywhere.

*If what Cera said was true, the field was completely empty. Not a trace of Tisha , Littlefoot or any of their friends could be seen anywhere. It was entirely quiet, with the exception of the squeaking sound of a nearby insect. As Petrie inspected the spot where all the egg shells were gathered, a terrible thought crossed his mind.*

Petrie: Maybe Sharptooth eat them.

*Whether this was true or not, none of the children could be sure. Yet the thought of anything bad happening to their friends made their hearts sank. The worst they could imagine was if the Sharptooth ate Tisha and Littlefoot, the most responsible for getting them to the Great Valley in the first place.*

Ducky: *Sniffling* Poor Littlefoot. *Shakes her head* Poor, poor Tisha .

Ozzy's voice: *Off screen* Well, well…

*The children turned their heads up and gasped. For towering over the startled children were none other than Ozzy and Strut, the two egg thiefs they pursued last night. And by the looks of things, those two were in a very bad mood.*

Ozzy: If it isn't the plant-grazers who spoiled our supper!

Ducky: It is the egg-stealers!

Petrie: *Shudders, nervously* What we do?

Cera: *Shouts* Run!

*The four children screamed and ran when Ozzy landed inches close to them. They took off toward the children, who bailed through the forest.*

Ozzy: *Shouts* Where's my egg, you rotten little sprout-crunchers?!

*No sooner had the Struthiomimus pair took off in pursuit of the kids, when a familiar voice shouted out.*

Female Voice: Chomper!

*Walking on-screen, Katie searched the area for Chomper, who still went missing. The rest of the group searched around the same spot they started thinking the little guy had returned. . But thus far, in the past few minutes of searching, they had no luck. Not even any idea of what happened just moments before their arrival.*

Katie : *Scans the area* Chomper, where are you sweetie? Please come back!

Trisha : *Peeks behind a tree* Chomper? *Lifts a rock* Chomper? *Rips a bush off the ground* Wear are ya little buddies? *Puts bush down, mutters*

Melanie: *Looks around* Okay Chomper, this isn't funny!

Megan : How could we lose something so small in such a short period of time?

Sally : You try to find a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex in a giant green haystack and then we can talk about not finding anything.

*Crouched on the ground, scanning the ground , Trisha hoped to find Chomper before either Tisha or Littlefoot came back.*

Trisha : *Sighs* Okay Chomper, you win! Olly olly oxen free! You can come out now! Otherwise, how are we going to explain this to Tisha and Littlefoot when they find out about...?.*

Tisha : Trisha ?

Trisha : Oh! *Nervously* Uh… H-Hey, Tisha !

Tisha : 'What' are you looking for

Sally : We lost Chomper.

Tisha : What?

Melanie : It wasn't our fault. He just started chomping at butterflies and we couldn't keep up with him.

Tisha : How could you have lost him? He's just a hatchling! You could've caught him in two seconds!

Megan : Don't blames it on us. Blame the ridings!

Littlefoot: C'mon guys, this is no time to argue. If Chomper is running around the valley, he could get hurt or worse! We just gotta find him!

Tisha : Where was the last place you saw him?

Katie : Last I remember we lost him in the bushes.

Tisha : Any footprints?

Melanie : Hold on! *Peeks down* I think I found a trail. Seems like Chomper came back to this spot earlier and now… *Looks up* I think I know where these tracks lead.

Tisha : Alright, let's go find him.

Littlefoot: *Runs off* Chomper!

Littlefoot: *Shouts* Chomper! Chomper!

Tisha : Chomper! Where are you?!

Littlefoot: We told him to stay put. Why did he run off?

Megan : What did you expect? He's a kid, they're restless. They're always running off all over the place.

Katie : *Gasps, points* There he is!

Littlefoot: *Gasps* Chomper!

Sally : Not good!

*There he stood: Little Chomper, atop of a rock, attempting to snap at a butterfly hovering over his face. But to their horror, the crew discovered that the rock Chomper stood on was right on top of the sinking sand. One wrong move and Chomper could slip right into the bubbling pits.*

Melanie : Just as I feared. He's lead himself straight to the Sinking Sands!

Katie : Hang in there, Chomper. Mommy's coming!

*Katie flutters her wings . She carefully hovers over to Chomper, who continues to snap at the butterfly with no success. But the strange sounds cause him to turn around and he looks up with a smile. It was Katie , somehow able to fly in mid-air.*

Littlefoot: *Calls out* Be careful, Katie ! We don't wanna lose him!

Tisha : Not to worry, Littlefoot. She knows what to do.

Katie : Chomper, I need you to turn both eyes on me. I'm going to hold out my hands and we're going to go for a nice ride over the Sands. A nice gentle flight back to the otherside; won't that be fun?

*Momentarily distracted by the butterfly, Chomper turns back and smiles in response. He leaps toward Katie , who holds him close to her arms and proceeds to hover back.*

Katie : Here we go, sweetie. Nice and slow.

*Chomper coos and wriggles a bit enjoying the ride, but Katie keeps a close hold on him. Finally, after floating over the rocks, she lands gracefully in front of the team. The crew applauds and cheers for Katie , who places the little dinosaur to the ground. Chomper rushes over to Littlefoot and nuzzles the long-neck.*

Littlefoot: Phew! That's better!

*Chomper chirps affectionately toward Littlefoot, rubbing his head against Littlefoot's front right leg. Though Littlefoot and the team were relieved to know that Chomper was unharmed, they still shared their disappointment toward Chomper's actions.*

Tisha : Nice job, Katie .

Katie : Thanks, Tisha . I wasn't about to let my baby fall into that nasty sand pit.

Tisha : You're really serious about this whole 'mom' thing, aren't ya?

Katie : Of course, I am. I'd be devastated if something happened to Chomper.

Littlefoot: *To Chomper, firmly* You shouldn't worry us like that.

*Chomper simply chirps in response and Littlefoot just couldn't stay mad especially after seeing the little guy's adorable smile. They may not have understood Chomper's dialect, but they got the idea nonetheless.*

Littlefoot: *Sighs* Aw! Oh, well.

Trisha : Boy, taking care of a baby dinosaur is hard work!

Sara : Not as easy as you thought it would be, was it?

Katie : *Gasps* Oh my gosh, Cera and the others!

Lilian : We forgot all about them!

Tisha : Where do you suppose they are?

*Suddenly, they heard a loud scream that sounded just like Cera. Then suddenly, it was joined by a choir calling out for help causing the whole group to turn to the source.*

Sally : Wh-wh-wh-watt was that ?

Littlefoot: It's my friends!

*Tisha quickly flew up and peers into the distance until her eyes caught something.*

Tisha : Littlefoot's right! *Points a finger* Look!

*A great distance from their location, Cera and the others were standing at the edge of a cliff hanging over the forest. They were cornered by the two egg stealers from the other night, leaving the children screaming shouting for help. Whether the adults were too far away or couldn't hear them, the Struthiomimus pair had the kids trapped.*

Megan : Looks like Ozzy and Strut survived the rock slide.

Melanie : And now they've gone after the children!

Tisha : Well come on, they need our help!

Littlefoot: *To Chomper* Chomper, stay put and don't move. *Runs off, turns back* And I mean it! *Calls out* Hold on guys, I'm coming! *Runs off*

Katie : Oh no, I'm not doing this again! *Picks up Chomper* This time, we're bringing him with us!

Trisha : Hmm… Katie , I think you might be on to something!

Katie : Yeah… Wait! *Turns confused* I am?

Lilian : Come on, guys ! The kiddies are in troubles!

*The Crew rush off to catch up with Littlefoot, who runs as fast as he can to save his friends. Those behind the group consist of Megan and Katie , the lattecarrying Chomper in her hands.*

Katie : Okay, Chomper! We're going to play a nice little game with those mean egg thieves and you're going to help us.

Chomper: Ahh?

*Meanwhile, with no place for the children to run, the Struthiomimus duo confronted the group about last night's escapade.*

Ozzy: Now, what did you do with my egg?

Cera: Your egg? We didn't do anything to it. It hatched!

Ozzy: *Angrily* It hatched? Before I could eat it, my egg hatched?!

Strut: *Taps Ozzy's shoulder* Calm down, Ozzy. *Chuckles nervously* It was just an egg.

Ozzy: *To Strut* It was not just an egg! It was our dinner!

*In his anger and frustration, Ozzy swung his tail and whacked Strut by the head. He then turns back to the children, who were too frightened to run away.*

Ozzy: *To the kids* I'm warning you, you little leaf-lickers. *Menacingly* Stay out of my way, or I'll…

?: Leave my friends alone!

Ozzy & Strut: *Simultaneously* Huh?

*The Struthiomimus pair turns around and to their shock they saw the fifth member of the kids, Littlefoot, standing inches away glaring at the two.*

Cera: Littlefoot!

Ducky: We are saved!

Ozzy: *Irriatated* Just what I can't stand! *Stalks Littlefoot* A bossy weed whacker!

*Intimidated by the larger, threatening Struthiomimus, Littlefoot tries to back away only to trip over a rock behind him. He lays there as Ozzy looms over the frightened Long Neck, laughing evilly while leaning in to teach Littlefoot a lesson.*

?: Hey, egghead!

Ozzy: *Looks up* Huh?

*Suddenly, before his very eyes, Ozzy realizes that Littlefoot did not come alone. Tisha and her friends , with Katie up front, stood their ground towards the Struthiomimus. Tisha and Katie with their powers (While Tisha also had her Powers.

Tisha : Step away from the children!

Suddenly, chomping sounds echo out as a giant shadow rolls upon the startled struthiomimus. Ozzy looks up and his eyes widened fearfully while his jaw hung loose. Looming before the egg thieves, the shadow of a fearsome Sharptooth chomped the air bearing its large fangs. Troy and the others held their ground with their weapons aimed, but Littlefoot, unaware of the plan, was scared at the sight. Even the children were shocked that another Sharptooth has come to the Valley.*

Littlefoot's Friends: *Simultaneously* Sharptooth!

Ozzy & Strut: *Simultaneously* Sharptooth! Ahhh!

*Scared out of their wits, Ozzy and Strut break into a run. They vault over the four children and leap over the edge of the cliff, their screams echoing as they plummet miles to the ground. Littlefoot regrouped with his friends and watched as the Struthiomimus bounced against the mountain, crying out in pain before they vanished from sight. The sound of chomping caused them to turn back and frightened by the shadow they ducked down praying the beast would be merciful. Tisha and the group, on the other hand, remained cool as cucumbers.*

Tisha : It's all right, kids. There's nothing to be afraid of.

Lilian : *Calls out* Okay, game's over! Come over here!

*As the creature approaches the children, it's shadow starts to shrink revealing that it wasn't as big as the kids imagined it was. Coming into view, the creature turned out to be Chomper, who played a huge part in scaring the Struthiomimus away effortlessly. Once Chomper got close to Littlefoot, his coos stirs the Long Neck to look up happy to see his little friend. Chomper, in return, wraps his stubby arms happily around Littlefoot's neck.*

Littlefoot: Chomper! Oh, Chomper, you saved us!

Katie : It was my idea.

Melanie : Don't worry about it. When you get treated like Chopped Liver over the years, you get used to it.

Cera: *Confused* Chomper? What's a Chomper?

Ducky: *To Cera* It is his name, silly! *Giggles*

Tisha : He was in the egg we brought back. Don't you remember?

Cera: Well 'now' we know.

Petrie: Me remembered being scared.

Tisha : As I said, you've got nothing to be afraid of. Little Chomper is a hero.

Littlefoot: See, you guys, Chomper is a nice Sharptooth. *Shakes his head* He would never hurt us.

Katie : Course not. That's because he thinks Littlefoot's his papa and me his mama.

Spike: *Confused* Huh?

Lilian : Tis a long story, guys .

*Chomper approaches Littlefoot friends, chirping a friendly greeting. In that moment, the children saw just how cute Chomper turned out to be and considered the possibility that perhaps this Sharptooth may not be all as they imagined.*

Cera: Thanks, Chomper.

Ducky: You are so nice, Chomper!

Petrie: Me like you, Chomper!

Littlefoot: *Motions his friends* Chomper, this is your Aunt Cera. *Cera bows* Your uncles, Spike and Petrie. *Spike smiles, Petrie extends a wing* And your Aunt Ducky.

Ducky: *To Chomper* Hi, Chomper. I think you're very cute! *Hugs Chomper*

Chomper: *Squeals happily*

Katie : Aww, how cute!

Lilian : Uh oh… I feel a 'song' coming up!

Tisha : *Smiles* I love singing ?

*As predicted by Lilian , an upbeat song starts to kick in as Littlefoot joins up with the rest of his friends. Tisha and her friends had-joined in with the group .*

Littlefoot: *Sings*As an egg you were a beauty  
But now you're a real cutie  
And we brought you to our valley somehow.

Cera: *Sings* Though you look like you  
We think you'll like us too  
'Cause we're a family and you're one of us now.

Group: *In unison* We're a family  
And you're one of us now  
We're a family  
And you're one of us now  
Though you look like you  
We think you'll like us too  
'Cause we're a family and you're one of us now.

Katie : *Singing* Now I don't see  
Why we can't be  
The best friends by and by.

Petrie: *Singing* You teach me to be scary  
And I teach you to

Katie, Sara, Tisha, Clara, & Petrie: *Singing, long note, soar into the air* Fly…  
We teach you to fly (We'll teach you to fly)

Melanie and Megan : *Together* Huh?

Tisha : *Shocked* Katie !

Katie : I mean levitate !

*During the song, Ducky gets an idea and leads Chomper hand-to-hand down the dirt path. Sensing trouble, Littlefoot follows.*

Ducky: *Sings, leads Chomper* What about the water  
It is fun to get wet  
I could take the baby for a swim, swim, swim.

Littlefoot: *Jumps in front of the two, sings* Take it easy  
Take it slow  
You're excited  
Don't forget he's just a baby  
You don't want to frighten him  
Baby, you don't want to frighten him.

*Littlefoot carries Chomper back to the others, while Ducky follows close behind. By the time they regroup, they carry on with another verse.*

Group: *In unison* 'Cause we're a family  
And you're one of us now.  
We're a family  
And you're one of us now.  
*Runs around Chomper*  
Though you look like you  
We think you'll like us too  
'Cause we're a family  
And you're one of us now.

*At the latest verse, Cera leads Chomper to the edge of the cliff by two boulders, one bigger than the other.*

Cera: *Sings* You can hang around with me  
Even though you're not a three-horn  
*Shoves the larger boulder over the cliff*  
See me be real strong!

*Seeing the fun of it, Chomper attempts to push the smaller boulder, which appeared to fit his size. Cera can only watch as Chomper tries to push the boulder, yet it doesn't even move an inch. Even then, she can't help but smile at the little guy's attempt.*

Cera: *Sings* Little Chomper  
Aren't you happy you were born?

*Cera swipes the little boulder with her tail and Chomper watches as it tumbles downhill to the surface, much to his delight.*

Cera: *Sings* In our gang, come along.

Tisha : *Speaks* Come along!

Littlefoot: *Speaks* Come along!

*Once more, they run around in a circle singing a final verse of the song. In which during this part, Chomper hungrily stares at Cera's tail. His mouth starts to water and he chomps in mid-air trying to snatch it.*

Group: *In unison* 'Cause we're a family  
And you're one of us now.  
We're a family  
And you're one of us now.  
Though you look like you  
We think you'll like us too  
'Cause we're a family  
And you're one of us now.

*Just as they finished the song, there came a big SNAP! Cera's eyes starts to widen as she realizes what just happened.*

Cera: *scream* HE BIT ME! CHOMPER BI-HI-HI-HIT ME!

Tisha : What?!

Littlefoot: Well, he didn't mean it.

Megan : Really? *Motions to Cera * You might want to rethink those words.

*Cera points to Chomper, who tightly grips Cera's tail with his jaws. Cera is practically wincing at this painful predicament.*

Cera: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…

*Everyone, from the Dinosaurs to the crew, gasp at this scene. Spike even covers his head to hide from the fearful sight.*

Katie : *Gasps* Chomper, you BAD BOY! Let go of her , right NOW!

*Realizing what he did, Chomper releases his jaws from Cera's tail and lowers himself to the ground. A guilty, yet confused look is on his face as he walks toward Katie with his head down. He chirps to Katie , as if he tried to ask her, 'What did I do?' Seeing how sad and confused the little guy was, regardless it if was intentional or not, Katie just couldn't find it in her heart to stay mad.*

Katie : Oh, Chomper. I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you shouldn't ever bite your friends. It's not a nice thing to do.

Megan : Just as I feared. His instincts are kicking in and at such an early age too.

Cera: You see, this proves it: A Sharptooth can never be one of us. Never!

Littlefoot: Don't say that!

Tisha : Come on, Cera! Give the kid a break, he didn't mean to. It was an accident, I swear…

Cera: *To Tisha * You know it's true! He has to go!

Tisha : He'll DIE without anyone to look after him!

Cera: A Sharptooth looks out for no one but themselves! He's going now!

Littlefoot: *Steps in* No! He stays!

*Seeing the Long Neck involved, Cera approaches Littlefoot and delivers a stiff shove. Though it probably hurt, Littlefoot stood his ground refusing to back down.*

Cera: He goes!

Tisha : *Groans* Not this again!

*The dinosaurs and the rest of the Crew watch as an argument ensues between the two dinosaurs, each pushing each other as hard as they can and refusing to come to an agreement.*

Littlefoot: *Grunting* He stays!

Cera: He goes!

Littlefoot: He stays!

*As the back-and-forth argument continues between the two dinosaurs, they approach Chomper in hopes of better understanding his actions.*

Ducky: *To Chomper* Chomper, you did not mean to bite Cera, did you, huh?

Chomper: *Confused* Huh?

Ducky: I do not think he knows.

Tisha : *Gets in-between Cera and Littlefoot, pushes them apart* Break it up, both of you!

*Littlefoot and Cera take deep breaths, as they stare at each other in frustration. Still Cera remained as stubborn as ever.*

Cera: *Panting* We can't keep him, and that's final! *Walks away*

Littlefoot: *Tears in his eyes* But… But, Cera, he's just a baby. He needs us.

Katie : Littlefoot's right. We can't just abandon him. No child should ever grow up without anyone to care for it.

*Though Katie meant to encourage the group, most still remained unsure where Chomper's loyalties truly lie. Petrie turns toward Chomper, who starts sniffing at the little Pterosaur and leaning just a tad too close for him to handle.*

Petrie: *Nervously, holds Chomper back* He needs me too much!

Ducky: *Cuts in, firmly* No Chomper, you cannot eat Petrie. No!

Chomper: *Taken aback* Huh?

Ducky: *Gasps, realizes* I said, "No," just like my parents. *Backs away* Oh, no, no, no, no, no…

Megan : Sorry, Ducky, but when you're a parent, you can't just let your kids do whatever they want. Sooner or later, you just have to say "no". It's the hard truth.

Melanie : Hhere's another hard truth, Chomper is a Sharptooth. A single bite alone could end up leading to something worse if this keeps going on. If we cannot get Chomper's instincts under control, he has no choice but to go back to the Mysterious Beyond.

Tisha : Even if he might die all on his own?

Megan : Consider the facts, Tisha . You can change his diet so that he can eat insects. You can teach him to sing and dance like the rest of the Valley. You can 'even' give him a starring role for a short-lived television series… But it will never change the fact that he's a Sharptooth. That's all the Valley will ever see him, if and ONLY if his behavior cannot be kept under radar.

Littlefoot: *To Chomper* Don't you see, Chomper? You can't be a Sharptooth! Sharpteeth aren't allowed in this valley!

*Those very words Littlefoot said hurt the little Tyrannosaur in a way or maybe it was because of the way he heard it. Whatever message Littlefoot intended it for brought tears to Chomper's eyes as he felt he was unwelcome amongst them. That everything that made him who he is will always be rejected by everyone, even his own 'family'. Chomper backs away in anger, yet chirps sadly as he walks away from the group.*

Littlefoot: Wait, Chomper! Don't go! *Starts to go after him*

Ducky: Littlefoot? Um, maybe before you bring Chomper back, you should think about it. Chomper is… Different than us. He is.

Tisha : What about all of you? You're all different from each other, aren't ya? If I remember correctly, there was a time when you were all stuck with your own kind. But when you were separated from your families… You all came together despite how different you were from the other. Littlefoot and myself included. If we never have stuck together, we never would've made it to the Great Valley alive.

Lilian : And didn't we just go through a 'song' earlier of how Chomper was supposed to be 'one of us'… Now?

Littlefoot: Tisha's right! We should at least follow him to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

*The dinosaurs and the crew watch as Logan and Littlefoot run off, hoping to catch up with Chomper.*

Megan : Well, we better go after them.

Trisha : *Sighs* Why not? I had no plans for today anyway.

Katie : We better! I'm not about to let anything happen to my little Chomper OR Tisha !

*Together, the remaining Tisha's Crew rushed off to find their friends. The remaining dinosaurs, Megan included, stood watch as they disappeared in the distance still unsure if they should try to recover Chomper or if even that was fruitless.*

*By now, Chomper had trekked a great distance from his friends even though he didn't know where to go. Still hurt by the words Littlefoot and the Dinosaurs said to him, he felt confused about who he was meant to be, what he was meant to do or even if he fits in. So onward he marched in hopes to find a place where he can be himself without being told not to. Never minding the smoking volcano in the distance, which appeared ready to blow at any time.*

*And yet, just when things could not get any worse, it would. For in the pathway to the mysterious beyond, at the very spot where the rock wall crumbled, there came a rumbling like thunder and the shadow of a fierce, menacing beast approaching the Valley. The same dark-skinned monster with red eyes stomping through the path, except this time it wasn't alone. Joining the creature was its companion, who had more of an olive-green complexion though it shared the same red eyes. They could see the Valley in the distance, where its citizens remained blissfully unaware that a great disaster was coming to them.*

...


	6. Chapter 6 searching for Chomper

*Little did Tisha and the other kids know, but while they were searching for Chomper, the Struthiomimus duo was no pair to go down so easily. Somehow, Ozzy and Strut were able to scale the Cliffside of which they fell, with Ozzy climbing the walls while his brother held on by his tail. By the time they reached the top, vines and bruises covered their bodies while Strut's tongue dangled loose following their plunge. Otherwise, these two were lucky to be alive.*

Ozzy: Next time, we look before we leap.

Strut: You think the Sharptooth finished those kids, their flying humans friends , and humans friends off, Ozzy?

Ozzy: I hope so. Now let's get ourselves an egg, and eat!

*With hope that the 'sharptooth' did the dirty job in disposing the meddling kids and their friends, Ozzy and Strut ran down the hill in search for their next meal. Neither one paying heed to the fiery smoke bellowing from the mountain ahead of them, a sign that something was about to happen.*

Deep within the woods, Tisha , Littlefoot, and their friends had been searching for their little friend, Chomper, who had since been missing ever since that incident by the mountain. Though neither one could imagine how long they have been searching nor what hour of the day it was, the group started to get very tired after so much time walking and calling out for Chomper. But even so, Littlefoot and Tisha were not willing to give up.*

Littlefoot: *Calls out* Chomper?

Cera: *Calls out* Where are you?

Petrie: *Calls out* Chomper?

Katie : *Calls out* Chomper, its Mommy! Where are you, baby?

Megan: Shakes her head, to herself * Ugh, not this again…

Ducky: *Drowsily* I am tired. I am. I am.

Megan : *Sighs* Ooooh boy. Guys, I don't think I want to walk anymore. Can we take a break?

Littlefoot: *To Megan * We can't stop, Megan , not until we find Chomper.

Petrie: *Panting* Maybe we stop, Chomper find us.

Trisha : That not a terrible ideas.

Cera: Well, I really don't care if we find him or not!

Katie : How can you say such mean things?! Chomper could die out here!

Cera: *Stubbornly* Then that's ONE less Sharptooth to worry about.

Megan : Listen here, you little-!

Trisha : *Holds Megan back* Hey, whoa! Easy there, Megan ! She's just a kid!

Tisha : Everyone just calm down! Look, we're all 'very' stressed out trying to find Chomper! But every second we delay our search only adds to the chance that Chomper gets hurt! But I'm not going to just sit here and wait for something to happen to him! I'm going to find Chomper, even if it takes all night! Anyone who wants to leave can just go home right now! *Walks away*

Littlefoot: *Glares at Cera* No one's making you come, Cera. *Follows Tisha *

Cera: *Sniffs contemptuously* Humph!

Trisha: I do NOT like that girl. I really don't!

Melanie : Trust me, Megan . There are worse when it comes to stubbornness.

Sally: I hear she gets it from her dad.

Megan : I wouldn't be surprised.

Spike started to eat some plants that was on the ground near him

Ducky : *Stomach growls hungrily* My tummy's making its hungry noise.

Petrie: My tummy talk too. *Stomach gurgles* It say, "Feed me."

Lilian : * hears her belly rumbling * same here, Girlfriend. Mine also says it's hungry

Melanie: * belly rumbling * so am I

" I am, too." said Sally, as she heard her belly rumbling.

Clara: same here * belly rumbling

" I am also." said Trisha .

Katie: * hears her belly rumbling * so am I

Megan : * feels her belly rumbling * I think we all are

Same here." said Sara.

Tisha also agrees with her friends . She was starting to get and feel hungry.

Cera: *Stuck up* I'm hungry too! Let's go home!

Tisha's Crew: SHUT UP, CERA!

Sara: * confused * who me?

Melanie: no, not you , Sara

Katie: we were talking to Littlefoot's friend, Cera.

Clara: we were telling her to shush.

Megan : yeah, Seriously!

Littlefoot: *Calls out* Cera! Ducky! Petrie! Spike! Everyone! Come quick!

*Suddenly, Tisha's crew & Littlefoot's friends heard the young Long-neck's cries and immediately rushed to Littlefoot, who stood watching with a nervous gaze.*

Tisha : What is it, Littlefoot?

Littlefoot: It's Chomper! He's on the Smoking Mountain!

*Gathering beside Littlefoot, they turned toward his gaze and they saw why he was worried. In the distance, where barely any grass grew along it's sides and towering above a set of dead trees, there stood a huge mountain with smoke and ass spewing from the top. And far along the edge of the mountain, Chomper ran along the slopes happily following a Dragonfly in an attempt to chomp it to pieces. He was blissfully unaware of the danger he was in and yet he felt this was the place where he could be himself without any creature telling him how to act. As he climbed the slope in pursuit of the bug, the smoke grew larger and menacing, raining ash mere inches from where the worried group stood.*

Megan : You've got to be kidding me! A volcano?! REALLY?! First geysers, then quicksand, now a crazy ' VOLCANO?! How the in the world is this place a 'paradise' when there's all these hazards around?!

Melanie: Figures they wouldn't acknowledge the health hazards or else no one would think to come to the Valley.

Ducky: He could fall into the Gurgling Pit! He could!

Littlefoot: *Calls out* Come back, Chomper! It's too dangerous!

Trisha : It's no use! He's too far away to hear us and judging by the activity, that volcano looks set to go off at any minute!

Tisha : Then we've got to get up there and get him before that happens. Come on!

*The group makes a dash toward the fiery mountain, which steadily grew more violent with each passing second.*

Meanwhile, on another mountain, the search for juicy eggs drove Ozzy & Strut on a daunting uphill hike. But finally, with a hungry look in their eyes, they stumbled upon a glorious treasure. A nestful of eggs, up to around ten, perched tight together on a nest along the edge of the cliff.*

Ozzy: *Slurps his lips* Ah! Lunch is served!

*Seeing no trace of any parents around, Ozzy & Strut trotted steadily until they stood over the glorious feast. They bent down to reach for their first bite of the day, when suddenly…*

Littlefoot: *Off-screen* Chomper! Come back!

*Confused, Ozzy & Strut look around only to bump each other and fall off the cliff. The two brothers barely latched onto the ledge with their claws, kicking their legs wildly as bits of the ground fell down the rocky slope. But once they heard the cries again, it dawned on the two thieves.*

Tisha : We're coming, Chomper!

Ducky: Don't move, Chomper!

Strut: *To Ozzy* It's those kids and their meddling friends again, Ozzy!

Katie : Don't worry, Chomper! Mommy's coming!

Trisha : , DON'T MOVE!

Ozzy: *To Strut* If they scream any louder, they're gonna give us away!

*Suddenly, a loud screech caused the duo to turn toward the sky and when they saw what was approaching them, a gasp escaped their lips. There above the sky was a Pterodactyl, the mother or father, a small yet fierce looking creature with features mostly brown, with a white puff collar and light tan beak. It was just returning from a long flight when it spied the two Struthiomimus dangling on the edge of the cliff, right near its eggs. Upon seeing the two thieves, it screeched angrily.*

*Ozzy & Strut screamed, realizing that they've both been caught. They desperately climbed back along the mountain and dashed away from the nest, as the Pterodactyl pursued the frightened brothers. They screamed and babbled words to each other, neither one wanting to get pecked to death by the angry parent. Yelling like mad, they came upon a tiny cave and tried to squeeze their way inside, the two brothers desperately entering the cave at the same time. But finally they managed to push their way inside, just as the Pterodactyl soared past them and returned to the skies satisfied.*

*And yet, while they were both relieved to have escaped the Pterodactly's wrath, the fact remained: Their lunch had been cancelled thanks to Tisha and her friends and the children. Their eyes glowing in the darkness, Ozzy's in anger while Strut retained his same expression, they now found a new purpose in their lives.*

Ozzy: Those fools have ruined our lunch for the last time


	7. Chapter 7 danger

*Fire and ash explodes within the bowels of the volcano, as immense pressure proceeds to build with each passing second. And yet, as the fires churn and burn this does not halt the activities of a rather persistent sharptooth, little Chomper was determined to catch the dragonfly by any means. As Chomper remains preoccupied in this barren, molten wasteland, with burning pits in every direction, Tisha and her friends , along with Littlefoot and his friends, finally arrived in their search to recover their lost friend.*

Littlefoot: *Calls out* Chomper!

Ducky: *Calls out* Chomper!

Megan : *Coughs* Ugh, there's too much sulfer and ash in the air. I can hardly breathe!

Trisha : This is definitely not a healthy place to play in.

Clara : That leaves one question. Where could Chomper be?

Katie : Oh, I hope he's okay.

Tisha : Katie , scan the area for any other life forms.

*Katie used her eyes and begin to search along the ground for a trace of their lost friend. Through her perspective, we take not that she's not only looking for foot prints along the ground but also thermal readings and among other reliable sources for tracking. But with the heat stemming off the volcano, it was not going to be easy.*

Tisha : Anything?

Katie : *Mid-looking * I'm looking all over the place. It's so hot out here that I can't get a lock on Chomper.

Trisha : *Looks around* It's this volcanic activity. It's generating too much heat, leaving the entire ground covered in thermal radiation.

Sally : That ain't the half of it! Look! *Points up*

*All at once, a large explosion causes the ground to rumble. All eyes turn toward the volcano, the smoke towering higher into the sky. The lava begins to bubble and erupt along its sides, with multiple explosions ignited by the intense pressure.*

Clara : The volcano is about ready to explode. In a few minutes from now, this whole ground will be covered with molten lava!

Littlefoot: I-I think we better look for Chomper someplace safer.

Sally : Now that's a plan I can agree with. As far as today goes, I don't think I can handle any more surprises.

*The groups proceed to slowly turn around away from the volcano, when suddenly they stand in shock at the two creatures they hoped to never bump into. Ozzy & Strut, the Struthiomimus pair standing before the group, had eyes on the group as if they were looking at an all-you-can-eat breakfast serving.*

Ozzy: *Menacingly* Leaving? So soon? But you haven't had your baths. *Stalks the group*

Petrie: Me no need bath. Me take one just yesterday!

Tisha: * Annoyed* Ugh… Look, we don't have time for you losers. So beat it!

Ozzy: *Shakes his head* Oh no, no, no, no, no! First you spoil our dinner plans on a number of occasions and then you nearly get us killed! Twice! I'm afraid we're not letting you off the hook that easily. *Grabbed by the neck by Clara * AAACCCKKK!

Clara: * Holds Ozzy to her face* Maybe Tisha wasn't clear first time! BEAT IT, ya brainless, buld turkey ! *Hurls Ozzy to the ground*

Ozzy: Oof!

Trisha : Jeez, you guys just never learn, do you? You really want to mess with us, after what happened the last time?

Katie : You two shouldn't even be here! Can't you see that this volcano is going to blow?!

Strut: *Raises an eyebrow* Vol-ca-no?

Katie : *Rolls her eyes* Right, dinosaurs. Almost forgot.

Megan : You need to leave. NOW!

Ozzy: We're not going anywhere until we make those brats pay for spoiling our supper!

Melanie : Are you really so stupid that you'll risk burning to death just so you can get back at a bunch of kids and teenaged humans and humans fairies for interrupting your lunch? Jeez, get a life already!

Megan: Seriously!

Cera: You smelly old Egg-Stealers better watch it!

Clara : Yeah. you don't want Katie or Tisha to use their powers on you ?

Strut: *Gulps, hides his head* I still haven't recovered from the last blows on my head.

Cera: *Steps in* Not only that, but it just so happens, we're friends with a very mean Sharptooth!

*Meanwhile, Chomper was just about close to finally capturing the Dragonfly. Suddenly, Chomper starts when he hears a familiar set of voices somewhere on this barren land. He turns around and he hears the voices of Tisha and Littlefoot, along with their friends, with the voices of the two egg thieves from their previous encounter. And by the sounds of it, Chomper assumed the group was in trouble.*

Ozzy: *Off-screen* Sharpteeth don't have friends!

Tisha : *Off-screen* That's where you're wrong.

*Chirping anxiously, Chomper cautiously approaches the group afraid something bad might happen. Little did he know, Tisha and the others were holding their own with the Struthiomimus surprisingly well and the only problem they had was the stupidity of their enemies.*

Ozzy: If a Sharptooth's your friend, prove it!

Cera: *Steps in* Boy, are you dumb! That scary shadow wasn't a big Sharptooth. *Smug* It was just a baby.

Tisha & Littlefoot: Cera!

Cera: I mean… Oops!

*The explosion from the volcano grows fierce in the background, lava and smoke spouted through the gaping mouth of the fiery mountain top. The sky began to rain fire & ash as the group looked on. For at this moment, it meant doom for Tisha and her friends as well as Littlefoot & his friends for not only did they find themselves confronted by the Struthiomimus pair but now an active volcano has caught them in between.*

Sally : I think that's our cue to get out of here!

*However, neither one was able to take one foot off the ground, before the earth began to shake. The ground rumbled and shook in a violent fashion, the shaking caused the two thieves to finally acknowledge the volcano and what they saw made them scream. Fire balls exploded from the volcano's jaws, bouncing across the rocky surface as everyone froze and watched. The thieves panicked at the sight and tumbled into each other, rolling backwards down the hill barely missing a ball of flames that bounced along their location.*

Sally : Guys, this whole area is going up in flames. I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here! *Runs away*

Tisha : Sally , wait up! *

Littlefoot: But what about Chomper?

Trisha : We cannot look for him here. We need to leave now!

Tisha : *Calls out* Trisha's right! If we're lucky, Chomper will have done the same! Now, COME ON!

Cera: *Shouts* Hurry!

*Suddenly, just as the group finally took off, the volcano exploded and a pool of lava dripped down its mouth rapidly approaching the tiny band. Tisha , Littlefoot & their friends ran down the hill, the younger children screaming in panic. They sped off as fast as they could while coughing the smoke out of their lungs. Behind them, as the lava slid down the rocky mountain, the plants and dead trees caught in its path burst in flames before disintegrating into the extremely hot pool. As they ran, Ducky lost her hold on Spike's tail and crashed against the floor.*

*As Ducky slowly pushed herself off the ground, she screamed at the sight before her eyes. The lava was rapidly catching up to the ground, burning plants wherever it slid and Ducky was just inches away from suffering the same fate. As she froze in fright, Katie turns back & sees Ducky staring at the approaching lava spill. Fluttering her wings, she zooms back towards Ducky and manages to land by her side before the lava got closer.*

Katie : *Lowers her hands* Ducky, come on!

Ducky: Katie !

*Without a moment's rest, Ducky leapt into Katie's hands as she once more flutter her wings & took off into the sky just as the lava swept beneath them. The group ran until they stopped before a ravine with a tree leaning against the edge, just as Katie landed beside her teammates. Lowering Ducky to the ground, the young swimmer approached the ravine and took note not only of how far down it was to the ground but how wide a jump they'd have to make just to get across.*

Megan : Great! I am really starting to hate deep ravines right now!

Trisha : And this one's too wide to jump.

Katie : Don't worry, I can fly us across.

Clara : *Looks to the side* We won't have to. *Points* There's a pathway that goes straight down along the mountain. It will be safer and faster this way!

Tisha : All right, let's go!

* Tisha leads the others along the pathway, when suddenly the egg thieves land right in front of them halting the group in their tracks. The kids screamed, while Tisha and her friends stood in front of them in defense.*

Megan : Gimme a breaks!

Tisha : What part of "BEAT IT" do you two peanut brains not understand?!

Ozzy: *Irritated* I've had it with you little sap-suckers! And you infernal humans and human flyers

*Strut chuckles sinisterly as the brothers prepare to strike. Suddenly, Strut heard a loud chomp & felt severe pain on his backside causing him to yell out in pain. The two Struthiomimus turn around & discover Chomper, his jaws tight around Strut's tail, of course they were not amused. The moment Chomper saw Tisha , Littlefoot & the others a smile formed across his face as the group were pleased to see their little buddy safe.*

Littlefoot: Chomper!

All: Yay!

*As the children cheered, Chomper rushes toward the group hugging Littlefoot with his little arms as everyone gathered around him.*

Katie : Oh, thank heavens you're okay!

Petrie: Chomper, you back!

Ducky: Oh, Chomper!

Littlefoot: Chomper, I'm so glad you came back!

Tisha : We knew you'd get away safely!

Sally : Never doubted that for a second.

Ozzy: That's it! No more fooling around!

Megan : *Turns to Ozzy & Strut* You guys still here? Get lost!

Tisha : Doesn't matter if they're serious or not, we still outnumber them.

Megan : That and they're idiots.

*Whatever the case, the two Struthiomimus had their claws ready to swipe as they stalked the group with sinister smiles upon their face. As Littlefoot stood with uncertainty, looking from the approaching Egg Thieves and the lava slowly getting closer, he took note of the tree dangling along the edge. Suddenly, he recalled a previous conversation he had with his Grandfather.*

Littlefoot: *Groans, slumps down* Aw, I hate being little.

Grandpa Longneck: Don't worry, you'll be grown up soon enough.

*In that moment, Littlefoot realizes what his Grandfather meant to tell him what true size was all about. Knowing that he had to act like a leader for his friends, Littlefoot stared with a look of determination. He bounds toward the tree causing the others to turn around & witness their little friend press against the tree with great force, knocking it down till the front end hit the ledge along the other side creating a bridge.*

Littlefoot: *Calls out* Quick! Across the tree!

Tisha : *Smiles* Good thinking, Littlefoot! *To the others* You guys go on ahead. Katie and I'll stall the lava.*Rushes toward the lava, aims their powers *

*Suddenly, a beam of yellow light hits against the lava. The magic freezes a bit of the lava, slowly cooling it down into igneous rock, and allowing the group to make their way to the tree, with Littlefoot the first one to cross. The brothers, particularly Strut, were shocked by the power this strange creature possessed.*

Strut: *Gasps* Ozzy! Those powers of theirs is magic!

Ozzy: Doesn't matter! The fools should never turn their back on us!

*But as Ozzy and Strut made their way to ambush Katie and Tisha , who was too focus on cooling the lava, Megan suddenly bounced right in front of the pair.*

Megan : If ya thinks I'm gonna miss out on some reel fightin', ya gots anotha ting comin'. *Raises her sleeves*

Ozzy & Strut: *Simultaneously* Uh-oh.

Tisha : *Looks to Megan * Megan , You can't fight. They are too strong for you . And you don't have any powers

Megan : Not ta worries, I ain'ts gonna hurt them bad!

*Megan then leaps toward the two brothers, neither one fast enough to dodge. The boys duck down with their claws up expecting a beating. Turns out, however, Megan stopped only by an inch with fists raised for a moment. But with a smug, she simply opens her fists, grabs their heads, and wham! The Struthiomimus pair is knocked out senseless and drop to the ground. During which time Tisha notices the approaching lava.*

Tisha : *Looks at the slowly hardening lava* Things I do for children.

Katie : Tisha , come on!

Tisha : No, make sure the kids get across first. I'll meet you later.

Sally : Surely you can't freeze ALL that lava!

Tisha : I'm not trying to, but I can at least buy some time!

Melanie : *Nods understandingly, to the kids* All right, kids. You heard, Tisha ! Everyone get across!

*The children don't hesitate to trek across the bridge. Chomper hastily once across, while Cera follows close behind with Petrie riding along her back. However, as she looks down, she pauses a bit and starts crossing slowly her fear of heights shown across her face. As Tisha manages to reduce some of the lava to molten rock, the rest spills down the ravine while Cera continues to cross.

Suddenly, the roots start to shake loose from the ground and Cera nearly loses her balance, screaming in fright. Cera manages to grab onto the log and pull herself off as the lava pours to the surface below. Finally, Cera manages to get herself & Petrie across rejoining the others. Littlefoot looks over to see only four figures, minus the thieves, still on the other hand: Tisha ; who was still freezing the lava, Megan ; who kept the thieves occupied, and Ducky & Spike; the last children still yet to cross.*

Littlefoot: Ducky, Spike! Come on!

Ducky: *Nervously* Spike, I am afraid.

*Spike, somehow understanding Ducky's concern, lifts her onto his back with his jaws. As Ducky rides along Spike, he slowly makes his way along the log just as the lava managed to reach the end.*

Littlefoot: You can do it!

Melanie : Hurry!

*Finally, as Spike carried Ducky to safety, Tisha ceases casting the Blizzard spell on the lava, which was now halfway complete.*

Tisha : That should be enough. *Heads for the log, turns back to Megan * Megan , come on!

*Megan was checking the brothers to see if they were still breathing when she heard Tisha's call. The brothers slumped to the ground, groaned in pain but obviously still alive.*

Megan : Boy, are they gonna be sore in the mornin'!

*Megan rushes off to join up with Tisha , who's already halfway across. But as the two reunited with their friends, the Struthiomimus recovered quick enough and saw the children, along with the others, make their escape.*

Tisha : Okay, that's everyone.

Sara : Wait! What about Ozzy and Strut? We can't just leave them!

Megan : Are you kidding? After what they did to us?!

Sara : Hey, they may be thieves, but they don't deserve to die!

Tisha : Sara's right. If we leave them, then we are no better than they are. *To Ozzy and Strut*Hey! Come on, hurry! Get across!

Sara : Ozzy, Strut, the lava's coming! Come on!

Katie : Hurry, hurry!

*The group shouted towards the Struthiomimus, waving their arms and leaping in mid air urging the duo to cross. Though neither understood why they were suddenly cheering them to cross, they knew it they stuck around for long they'd be burnt to a crisp. Strut made for the log until Ozzy pushed him aside.*

Ozzy: *To Strut* I'm first! I'm always first!

*Ozzy makes a run across the log, when he feels the bridge start to tip. He turns around and to his horror, the lava made contact with the end of the tree slowly bursting it into flames. The group could only watch as the flames rapidly approach Ozzy, who tried to run.*

Melanie : *Eyes widen* Oh no!

Sara: Ozzy, come on, quickly!

*All at once, the flames sent the tree tumbling to the bottom of the ravine, Ozzy's screams echo as his brother watches him fall.*

Strut: *Calls out* Ozzy, wait for me!

*Strut makes a daring leap to regroup with his brother, screaming at the top of his lungs until his echo fades while the lava continues to spill along the ravine. The group look down to see if the Struthiomimus made it, but the smoke bellowing from the lava made it difficult to see.*

Katie : *Shocked* Oh Goodness … Are they dead?!

Sara : *Worried* Oh, I hope not! *Calls down* Ozzy! Strut!

*There was a moment of silence as Sara listened for a response from the two Struthiomimus. But sadly, none came.*

Trisha : It's no use, Sara …

Sara : No! They may be dirty, rotten thieves, but even they don't deserve this! *Pause* Well, maybe Ozzy, but DEFINITELY not Strut! *Calls down* Guys, answer me!

Melanie : *Holds Sara back* Forget it, Sara . They're gone.

Sara : No… Oh no.

Clara : Huh… Suddenly I'm starting to miss two of my favorite comic relief villains in this world.

*Suddenly, a pair of roars caused the group to turn and what they saw before them made them gasp. Looming above them, standing taller than the highest mountain was a pair of fierce-looking Tyrannosaurs, or as the kids called them, 'Sharpteeth'.*


	8. Chapter 8 sharp teeth in the valley

chapter 8

*As the Tisha and her Crew, along with Littlefoot & his friends, stood petrified at the horrible sight before their eyes, the two Sharpteeth eyed the group with red eyes, baring their razor sharp teeth. The only difference between the two was there color, one was dark with a tan underbelly and the other was lightish brown with a lime-colored stomach. But one thing was absolutely certain: Those two creatures looked angry and hungry at the same time.*

Megan : Oh sure, this doesn't make today worse at all.

Sally : *Eyes wide in terror* No! No, i-it can't be! That-That's impossible!

Melanie : Guys, I suggest that we…

Tisha & Littlefoot: RUN!

*Screaming at the top of their lungs, Tisha & Littlefoot led their friends in their escape barely missing the sharpteeths' attempts to eat them. After spitting out the grass & soil from their mouths, they quickly pursued the tiny band, who tried to frantically run away .*

Meanwhile, Grandpa & Grandma Longneck eating a leaf or two off a nearby tree without a care in the world. All of a sudden, they heard a familiar roar in the distance and were shocked by what they heard.*

Grandma Longneck: *Confused* Sharpteeth? In the Valley?

Grandpa Longneck: *To Grandma* We must warn the others.

*Sensing that trouble was afoot, the Grandparents make their way to warn the other adults that the Sharpteeth are invading the Valley.*

Little did the parents know, Tisha and her Crew were trying to lead the other children out of harm's way, not willing to take the chance of putting their lives at risk against the Sharpteeth. During which time, Tisha was leading Littlefoot, Cera & Petrie when Megan stopped running and stood completely still as the two Tyrannosaurs approached.*

Tisha : *Looks back* Megan , what are you doing?!

Megan : *Quietly* Shh! Don't worry, they won't see me if I don't move!

Trisha : *Face-palms* Megan , that theory's been disproven!

Megan : *Looks to Trisha * It has?

*Suddenly, the creature's growling caused Megan to widen her eyes & slowly turn to find herself face-to-face with the stare of the Sharptooth's red eyes. There was no mistake, it saw her & it was just anticipating the prey's next move.*

: *Squeaky voice* Oh, no..

Tisha : Get out of there!

*Suddenly, screaming like a little girl, Megan turned around and ran just as the sharptooth clutched the hood to the ground . Megan ran like mad, her legs kicking the dirt rapidly, and yet was not even moving as the creature tried to pull her . However, the creature's teeth didn't get ahold of Megan's shirt who took off at high speed, soaring past the others whooping & hollering in fright.*

*The two predators crashed their feet along the path, continuing their pursuit as both the crew & the children continued to run for dear life. They attempted to run through the trees, hoping they'd be too thick for the beasts to follow. But they relentlessly continued to follow them, one even tried to snag Littlefoot with its jaws only to miss by a few inches. While the trees were able to slow them down, in the end the beasts came crashing through the forest forcing the others to keep running.*

*But luckily, Tisha & the crew were able to lead the kids to a safe location deep in the forest, as the Sharpteeth passed the group after losing their trace. With the Sharpteeth searching elsewhere, the group finally had a moment to take a few deep breathes after a terrifying experience.*

Megan : *Between breathes, to Tisha * So… Sharptooth expert… Huh? Know… How to take one down… Didn't you?

Tisha : *Between breathes* Back then… It was just one… Big difference!

Petrie: *Sighs in relief* Oh! It dangerous out there!

Sally : *Panicking* No… No, no, no! This can't be right! This can't be right at all! How on earth did those monsters get in here?!

Cera: I thought Sharpteeth couldn't get into the Valley.

Sally : They CAN'T! They're not supposed to!

Littlefoot: *Guilty* I think it's our fault.

Cera: What do you mean? What did we do?

Tisha : *Eyes widen* The rockslide! From when we were chasing Ozzy and Strut! It must've opened up a hole in the Great Wall! That's how they must've gotten in!

Cera: *Realizes* Oh! Yeah.

Megan : Now with those bloodthirsty hungry animals stalking the grounds, no one here will be safe.

Lilian: And the first creature they come across will most likely be the first thing they're going to eat.

Sally : *Kneels to the ground, sadly* It's no one's fault but mine, I did this.

Katie : No, Sally , don't say that. It's not your fault—

Suddenly, they heard a different set of snarling. Only, it wasn't a sharptooth, and it caused Littlefoot to turn around for he knew it came from only one creature.*

Littlefoot: *Shouts* Grandpa!

*Before their very eyes, one of the Sharpteeth confronted Grandpa Longneck, who attempted to maintain a safe distance from the creature's fangs & claws. Though Grandpa Longneck was bigger than the Sharptooth, the group knew he couldn't stay on the defense for long.*

Tisha : We've got to help him, come on!

*Tisha & Littlefoot immediately rushed off to help Grandpa Longneck, the others assumed the two were crazy to rush into a fight while Chomper chirped worriedly.*

Cera: Guys, he's a grown-up! He can handle that old Sharptooth!

Littlefoot: *Calls out* No! He needs us!

*Concerned for both Tisha & Littlefoot, Chomper rushed after the two and the group saw the little guy was unintentionally leading himself into harm's way again.*

Cera: *Gasps* Chomper, stay here!

*Chomper, however, ignored Cera's call as he followed his two close friends toward the field, where Grandpa Longneck attempted to hold his own against the menacing golden beast. As the Sharptooth stalked the elder creature across the stream, Grandpa Longneck swiped his tail against the beast with enough force to knock the wind out its teeth. Still, the beast kept going as Grandpa Longneck swiped his tail once more. But while the monster ducked the first swipe, the second swipe sent it splashing into the water as Grandpa Longneck paced back.*

*Enraged, the beast stepped back on its feet and uttered a menacing roar towards the Apatosaur. With a mighty lunge, the beast delivered a stunning headbutt toward Grandpa Longneck, the blow hurls him onto his side into the water. The beast looms over the Apatosaur, roaring in triumph and prepares to deliver the death blow against its prey.*

Tisha : *Flies up behind the Sharptooth, calls out* Hey Ugly! Yeah, you!

*The beast wheels its head towards the strangest creature it had seen with its own eyes. A bipedal creature decked in the strangest fur, an equal trace on its head and seemingly black eyes stood before the beast holding a strange object piercing towards the monster.*

Tisha : *Calls out* Come on! How about an appetizer before the main course!?

*With its attention turned towards the strange creature, the latter ran off with the monster in hot pursuit.*

Tisha : Yeah, that's right! Come get me, you ugly, overgrown iguana!

*With the Sharptooth distracted momentarily, Grandpa Longneck took the time to recover from the blow to regroup with the other dinosaurs across the lake. As Littlefoot neared the lake, he saw Tisha burst off like he never ran before with the terrifying monster breathing down her neck and snapping its jaws with every inch of its teeth close to picking the human fairy apart.*

Tisha : *Calls out* Littlefoot, here he comes!

*Littlefoot screeched to a sudden halt, turning around to run back to the forest. As Tisha ducked into the forest, the Sharptooth's feet crashed against the smaller trees behind her and she could hear the beast's roar echoing along the Valley. The only problem now was what Tisha was going to do now that the beast was onto her .*

*Meanwhile, Littlefoot stopped at a nearby tree root where vines stretched along the sides. An idea formed in his head as he approached one of the nearby vines and clutched it with his flat teeth. He heard a noise and turned his head seeing Chomper munching along the same vine on the other side, as if the little Sharptooth shared the same idea.*

Littlefoot: Chomper!

*As they both held the vine, the monster's roar brings Littlefoot's attention back to the field. Logan was maintaining a good distance away from the beast, but he knew his friend couldn't keep running forever. But as they ran to where the vines were, their plan was coming together.*

Littlefoot: *To Chomper* Get ready to pull!

Chomper: *Nods, gurgles* Uh huh.

Tisha : *Runs past* NOW!

*As Tisha ducked over the vine and into a roll, Littlefoot and Chomper pulled the vine against the Sharptooth's feet. They held on tightly, as the two managed to trip over the larger Dinosaur to the ground a breath of air escaping from the impact. As Tisha recovered with Littlefoot and Chomper meeting up with him, the beast eyed the creatures that meddled in its pursuit and snarled viciously towards the trio, who ran as fast as they could while the monster rolled itself back onto its feet.*

Tisha : At least that bought us some time for Mr. Longneck to get away.

*Yet even now as Tisha and her friends took off running, the beast recovered quick enough to pursue the trio its eyes blazed with vengeance. The trio ran through the woods until they spotted Cera standing by the entrance of a small cave.*

Cera: *Calls out* Tisha ! Littlefoot, in here!

*The three joined up with Cera rushing into the cave, with Tisha having to duck down into a crouch due to being five foot one inch. They had just made it inside when the beast stopped before the cave entrance, looming its massive skull toward the opening unveiling its fangs. The kids ran deep into the cave, screaming in terror, as Tisha stayed behind with her powers aiming for the sharp tooth.*

Tisha : *Calls out* Stay behind me kids!

*Though they knew the beast was too big to enter the cave, nonetheless the Sharptooth aimed to stretch one of its tiny arms to swipe its claws. THUNK! A coconut hits the beast on the noggin, causing the beast to turn its attention just as another struck the beast right on the nose. High atop a palm tree where the coconuts hung along, Ducky, Petrie, and Clara chuckled as they hit their marks on the monster. As Petrie passed a coconut to Ducky, Clara tossed another coconut on the T. rex head.*

Petrie: You good shot, Ducky!

Ducky: Thank you, Petrie.

*Taking the heavy coconut in her tiny arms, Ducky hurled the coconut with all her might until they heard it crash against the Sharptooth while Clara tossed another coconut.*

Ducky: *Shouts* Take that, you mean old Sharptooth!

Tisha : *Calls out* Ducky, no! Petrie Clara Get away!

Clara : Don't worry about us, Tisha ! By the length of this tree compared to that beastie's size, we definitely got the edge on this one!

*However, all the coconuts hurled toward the monster only made it angrier. Leaving the entrance of the cave, it approached the tall palm tree where the tiny trio sat perched along the leaves. Though the tree was indeed taller by a few inches, the beast reeled its head toward the top hoping to make a meal out of the smaller creatures. The children screamed while Clara flew another branch when the monster got close.*

Clara : *Nervously* On second thought, we probably should've picked a bigger tree!

*Seeing her friends in danger, Cera ducked past Tisha and the others away from the sanctity of the cave and hurled towards the Sharptooth at a reckless pace.*

Cera: I'm coming, guys!

Tisha : *Calls out* Cera, not you too!

*As the Sharptooth leapt into the air trying to reach Clara and the two children, Cera launched herself toward one of the monster's feet. The charge backfired, however, causing her to roll over on the ground. Though it felt more like a pebble, the charge drew the beast's attention and the dazed triceratops found herself caught in the beast's sight, roaring towards the startled young lady.*

*Cera burst into a run screaming as the Sharptooth snapped its jaws in its attempt to catch her. Cera lured the beast through the forest, away from her friends, as she approached a tiny cliff a short distance away. Up above the edge, where a single boulder laid perched along the edge, Spike along the majority of Tisha's crew, Clara included, stood in position awaiting the cue. All at once, they heard Cera's shouts in the distance and saw the monster chasing their little friend.*

Cera: *Shouts* Spike! Now, guys, now!

Trisha : You heard her, guys!

Melanie : All right, everyone! Put your backs into it!

*The team, along with Spike, pushed with all their might trying to get the boulder to tip over the edge. But even with all their strength and even when Katie used her powers for an extra push, the boulder hardly budged an inch. By now, Cera had lead the Sharptooth near the cliff and the monster was close to snapping the little Dinosaur in its jaws. Suddenly, they actually felt the boulder start to tip and leaned hard against the rock.*

Trisha : I know this is corny even for me, but… Rock and roll!

*The team watched as the rock fell off the cliff and smacked the Sharptooth right on its head. The beast swayed and tipped along the side, trying to keep its balance. But the blunt drop finally caused the creature to crash on the ground front first, growling softly as the rock split in two. As the beast groaned in pain, Cera scoffed at the beast and walked past it with her head held high. By then, the group made it down the hill to regroup with Cera.*

Megan : *Looked at the beast* Not as epic as the story Tisha told us… But I'll take it.

Megan : Least it wasn't as cheesy as one of Melanie lines.

Melanie : *Annoyed* Hey!

Tisha : *Calls out* Good job, guys!

Sara : Wow... I'm surprised that didn't manage to kill it.

Cera: *Shouts back* We did it, Tisha ! We flattened that dumb old Sharptooth! Hah…

*Suddenly, Cera's excitement turned to sheer terror and screamed when the darker Sharptooth suddenly appeared through the trees. Taken by surprise, the team screamed at the sight of the beast while it roared towards the startled group.*

Cera: *Screams, shouts* Another one!

Lilian : Oh my goodness ! We forgot about him!

Clara : Run!

*Without hesitation, Tisha's Crew broke into a run close behind Cera. But Spike, at the very sight of the monster looming above him, stood petrified and shuddered as the beast steadily approached the frightened Stegosaurus. The group, along with Cera, had only just made their way back to Tisha and the others when they finally acknowledged Spike about to be eaten by the beast.*

Katie : Oh no, Spike!

Tisha : Spike, come on, run!

Petrie: Spike!

Ducky: *Shouts* Do not stand there, Spike! Run!

Spike, though hearing the shouts, was too scared to run as if his feet were glued to the very grass beneath his feet. The Sharptooth, seeing that the young Stegosaur was making no attempts to run, slowly bent its head with his claws stretched out and prepared to devour the helpless creature in a single bite. Ducky, not willing to see an ill fate upon her 'brother', made a daring leap off the tree before Petrie or Clara could react.*

Petrie: Ducky!

Clara : Ducky! What are you doing?!

*Ignoring the shouts, Ducky leap from one tree to the next before hopping atop the Sharptooth's head. Despite her tiny size, Ducky stomped and kicked against the monster's head like a brave dinosaur.*

Ducky: You leave my little brother alone!

Melanie: Wow... She's got a lotta guts for such a tiny little dinosaur.

Megan: She's either the bravest dinosaur of the entire group… Or that was very stupid.

*Either way, Ducky's distraction snapped Spike out of his terror and the soft spoken creature ran off to rejoin his friends. Ducky, meanwhile, kept banging her fists atop the monster's snout until the beast reeled his head high and bellowed a mighty roar. The sudden move caused Ducky to nearly fall off and the group could only watch as their little friend was barely hanging on by the beast's nose.*

Sally : No!

Tisha : Ducky!

*Meanwhile, all the grownups had gotten together inspecting the damage left by the two Sharpteeth prowling in the valley. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream and realized one of their own was in danger.*

Grandma Longneck: That was one of our young ones!

Ducky's Mom: Ducky!

Grandpa Longneck: This way, quick!

*The parents moved in post haste in hopes to save their children from the vicious creatures. One of them was still trying to shake Ducky off her face while Katie hovered close by in an attempt to save Ducky.*

Ducky: Help!

*As Ducky made a new hold on the creature's nose, the second Sharptooth approached. Ducky turned her head and screamed at the sight.*

Katie : Hang on, Ducky! *Takes off into the air* Auntie Katie will save you!

*Katie zooms into the air and hovers just inches from the Golden Sharptooth, the beast eyeing the new obstacle before its eyes.*

Katie : I don't want to have to spoil the time line… But you are not having a snack out of my friends!

*Katie hurled a fist at the creature's nose; the beast reeled back from the metallic creature's attack. More stunned than hurt, the creature quickly recovered and widened its jaws to snatch the creatures.*

Ducky: *Screams* Help!

*Just in the nick of time, Katie manages to catch Ducky off the other Sharptooth's face and zoom off. The Golden Sharptooth ended up clutching the other in its jaws. With Ducky in her grasp, Katie looked back to see the Sharpteeth tangled up.*

Katie : Phew… That was a close one!

Ducky: *Looks up, gasps* Katie , look out!

*Katie darts her eyes forward, but leans too late to avoid a nearby branch from the tree. Driven off course, Katie turns back and hits the bark of another tree back first causing her to stop flying . They land flat onto the ground with Katie still holding on to Ducky.*

*The Sharpteeth, meanwhile, snarled at each other as if they were trying to communicate. The darker beast clearly wasn't happy that his snout was wedged in the other's teeth, while the latter was only unhappy that it missed the target. But then both heads turned to face the two creatures lying along the tree and stalked towards the girls. Katie seeing the dinosaurs approached saw Ducky quivering behind her and stood up, and aimed her powers

Katie : *Aims at the Sharpteeth* Please don't make me do this…

*Still the Sharpteeth edged forward, determined to eat their prey by any means. Katie was all that stood between the helpless Swimmer and the two monsters that she had to face at the same time with only her powers for defense. She'd never thought this would end this way, trapped by a pair of Tyrannosaurs on the verge of...*

*Suddenly, a revelation hit Katie and she started to put the pieces together. All at once, she recalled a mystery that has been shaking against her since they encountered the pair. In that tense amount of time, something that had been bugging her as if it was trying to tell her something. Just before she could speak up, the parents finally arrived.*

Ducky's Mom: *To the Sharpteeth* Get away from our children!

*There they stood, the parents of Littlefoot and his friends defiantly holding their ground against the two Sharpteeth, a pair embracing the challenge. Seeing their chance to escape, Katie stopped her powers and carried Ducky away as Petrie and Trisha followed close behind.*

Katie : Run guys!

*Before the Sharpteeth could make their move, Grandpa Longneck whipped his tail against one Sharptooth as Cera's dad plowed against the other knocking the beast onto its back. While the Golden Sharptooth was stunned, Littlefoot's Grandparents double-teamed on the monster with their tails and knocked the monster onto the ground. Together, Tisha , Littlefoot, and their friends watched as their parents used the numbers to their advantage against the creatures.*

Littlefoot: Look at the grown-ups go!

Melanie : It's like being in an old dinosaur movie… But in real life!

Cera: Get him, Papa!

*The Sharpteeth soon discovered that the odds were stacked against them, as the parents marched fearlessly towards the predators forcing them to back away. Wanting no part of the fight, the monsters turned tail and fled deep into the forest. Their defense a success, all the dinosaurs cheered as peace returned to the Valley once more.*

Lilian : HA-ZAH! Guess we showed those ugly beasties what happens when they mess with Tisha and her Crew!

Tisha : WE didn't do anything. The parents handled them, not us.

Megan : Ah, who cares? We still won the fight; let's celebrate!

*Littlefoot and his friends cheered as they left the safety of the cave and rushed toward the field. They all ran off to reunite with their families, Tisha and her crew not far behind, all except for 'one'. At the foot of a tree, Chomper stopped and could only watch as his friends made way to join the others unaware that he fell behind. While Chomper did not know much of anything, the words rang clear in his mind.*

Littlefoot's Voice: Don't you see, Chomper? You can't be a Sharptooth; Sharpteeth aren't allowed in this Valley.

*From what he took to heart, it was as if Chomper knew that if he ever showed his face before the herd then he would be treated just the same as the monsters that attacked him and his friends. And should they try to defend him, they would only get in trouble and perhaps even ostracized for defending a Sharptooth. Not wanting his friends to be in trouble and feeling he has no home in the Valley, Chomper turned around and ran off through the woods to spend the remainder of his days alone.*

*Meanwhile, the parents deeply discussed the Sharpteeth incident while the children and the crew stood quietly.*

Cera's Father: Those Sharpteeth won't dare show their faces here again!

Grandma Longneck: But how did they get into the Valley in the first place?

Grandpa Longneck: Who knows?

Ducky's Mother: It's never happened before!

Stegosaur: It's a mystery.

*The children and the crew definitely felt guilty about the Sharpteeth being in the Valley. Yet they were more nervous as to how they'd feel once they started putting the pieces in place. For them, despite being glad the Sharpteeth were gone they still found themselves in an awkward position.*

Sally : *Nervously* Uh, y-yeah. Who da seen tat one comin'? Hmm… I wonda…

Megan : Well… Eh heh, I don't know about you folks but what a day this has been. I mean Sharpteeth rampaging through the Valley and the fighting, tends to make one feel drowsy. *Feigns yawn* I think we'll just run along and get these kids to bed and…

Grandma Longneck: *To the Crew* Girls, Do you know how the Sharpteeth got in?

Megan : Who, us? Uh... Um...

Melanie: Why would we ever associate ourselves with those easily antagonistic monsters?

Trisha : We don't even know those guys. Don't we kids?

*Ducky at first nodded her head, but when she turned around all the other children glared at her. Realizing her mistake, Ducky tried to cover it up while the others tried to keep a straight face… Though the guilt was as plain as the nose on their face.*

Ducky: Not really. Oh, no, no…

Katie : *Adds* We're only guests? *Nervously laughs*

Grandma Longneck: *To her grandson* Littlefoot?

Littlefoot: *Stuttering* I… Um… Um…

Cera's Father: *Approaches his daughter* Cera?

*Based on the look on her father's face, even Cera looked nervous as he stood before her awaiting a direct answer.*

Cera: *Gulps* Well, um… See…

*But it was no use. All the parents had their eyes on not only the children, but the entire crew. Lilian scratched the back of her head, Sally was so nervous, and the sweat easily escaped their brows as the guilt started to take over. Finally, admitting defeat, Tisha steps forward.*

Tisha : It's our fault, everyone. You see, last night, we chased a pair of egg-nappers into the Mysterious Beyond…

Cera's Father: *Stunned* Mysterious Beyond?

Grandma Longneck: *Surprised* Egg-nappers?

Lilian : *Raises an eyebrow* Did her voice just change?

Melanie : *Groans* Not now, Lilian .

Tisha : Some rocks fell, and that made a big hole, letting the Sharpteeth into the valley. We tried to stop them ourselves, but we were in over our heads, we felt terrible that you guys almost got hurt, and we're really, really sorry.

Katie : And she was right. We only wanted to return an egg to its family; we never wanted this to happen. Honest.

Sally : *Points to Ducky's mother* An egg from your nest, I might add.

Ducky's Mother: Oh dear!

Grandma Longneck: We must close the opening at once!

*Without hesitation, all the parents prepared to leave to close the wall before any more Sharpteeth could enter the family. Still feeling guilty over what transpired, Littlefoot and Tisha stepped forward.*

Littlefoot: We want to help!

Grandpa Longneck: No, Littlefoot! It's too dangerous! You and the other young ones must stay here!

Tisha : *Clenches her fists, determined* No.

Grandpa Longneck: Excuse me?

Tisha : You can't treat us like children anymore, Mr. Longneck, and we don't want you to fix our mistakes. It's our fault the Sharpteeth arrived; we want this chance to prove we are old enough to clean up after ourselves.

Grandpa Longneck: Disrupting the Great Wall was one thing, but the safety of our children has always been your top priority. From one adult to another, the fact that you did allow them to wander off beyond our boundaries was irresponsible and reckless. This way from here they will not be in harm's way. I am not asking you, I am telling you: You and the others 'will' stay in the valley.

Tisha : But if you close up that wall while the Sharpteeth are still in the valley, you'll only be trapping them in here with you, making it that much easier for them to pick off every single one of you 'til there is nothing left! Is that what you want for your grandson?

*In that moment, Tisha and Grandpa Longneck eye one another. Their stubborn pride was clear to see, neither one willing to back down.*

Tisha : Need I remind you that Littlefoot and I took down a Sharptooth single handedly before we came to the Valley? The SAME Sharptooth, might I add, that murdered his mother AND could've easily gotten into the valley if we hadn't stepped in to stop him?! I have all the power and skills for a great guard yet even with all my training 'I' couldn't save her. I know you miss her, not a day in my life goes by that I don't have that image in my head. I made mistakes too, I didn't do enough to make sure they 'both' made it to the valley, but I did bring him and his friends here regardless.

Grandpa Longneck: *Nods his head* I know you did, Littlefoot told me of the part you played in their journey. That's why I really need you to keep them safe because a true leader puts the safety of others first before themselves. I appreciate your determination, but I won't allow my Grandson or the other children in harm's way. Do you understand?

Tisha : *Pause, sighs* Yes... I do.

*Defeated and humbled, Tisha turns away from Grandpa Longneck, who looks on as she returns to her crew. Littlefoot sees the disappointment in Tisha's eyes and sighs knowing that they would have to stay. With that settled, Grandpa Longneck turned back to rejoin the others.*

Grandpa Longneck: *To the parents* Now, how can we close the wall?

Ducky's Mother: Any ideas?

Cera's Father: We must do it right away.

Cera: Well, I'm not going to stay here. I'm going to help whether the grownups like it or not.

Tisha : *Pause, determined* My thoughts exactly. *

Megan : Tisha , let's be smart about this. Its one thing that you managed to beat 'one' Sharptooth. But you expect us to search an entire Valley to take down 'two' of those beasts? We'd need a better plan and I don't think a boulder is going to work this time.!

Tisha : Well, what do you suggest we do then? I doubt we'd be fast enough to lure them through the opening in the wall before the grownups close it off!

Littlefoot: *Looks around* Where's Chomper? Has anyone seen him?

Sara : Wat? *Looks around* Chompa's gone?!

Cera: *Looks around* Chomper?

Ducky: *Looks around* Where did you go Chomper?

Petrie: *Looks around* Me no see him anywhere!

Littlefoot: I have to find him! He's out there all alone! *Runs off into the forest*

Tisha : *Calls out* Littlefoot, wait! You're grandpa said to stay with us!

Ducky: Oh he is going to be in BIG trouble.

Tisha : That's not all he's gonna be if those Sharpteeth find him first! Come on! run after Littlefoot*

Katie : *Grabs Tisha shoulder* Wait, Tisha ! You can't use your powers on those Sharpteeth!

Katie : Ugh! Katie , not you too!

Katie : Tisha , please-

Tisha : *Interrupts* What do you want me to do? Just let them KILL Littlefoot?!

Katie : No, it's just that...I think they're Chomper's parents.

Tisha : *Pause* What?

Katie : Think about it, Tisha ! Why would two Sharpteeth immediately appear in the Great Valley, unless they had a nest nearby?

Ducky: You mean those Sharpteeth are Chomper's mommy and daddy?

Megan : Of course! It makes perfect sense! They didn't come to the valley to hunt...

Tisha : They came looking for their egg.

Lilian : Whoa... This is heavy.

Tisha : *To Petrie* Petrie, fly to the grownups and tell them to hold off sealing the hole in the wall untill I get there!

Petrie: *Nod* Petrie do his best! *Flies away*

Tisha : *To the crew* Guys, change of plans. We got to find Chomper and get him back to his family. We've got to get them home!

Megan : That's the smartest thing you've said today!

Tisha : Megan , you and the girls keep your eye on the kids; Katie and I will search for Littlefoot and Chomper!

Sally : But why just you guys?

Katie : Because even if those Sharpteeth are Chomper's parents, to him, I'm still his mama!

Tisha : I promised Chomper that we would keep him safe and I haven't been doing that good of a job. And I think... I think it's time I started acting like a 'mom ' for 's go!

*The remainder of the crew, along with the children, looked on as Tisha & Katie made their way into the wilderness in search of their two friends. But with two Sharpteeth still on the loose, they knew it would be a miracle for either one to come out of this alive.*


	9. Chapter 9 saying goodbye to Chomper

Chapter 1 Tisha carter and her friends adventure in

the land before time 2 the great Valley adventure .

*The pit of space, featuring an alumnus of stars gathered along the endless dark region in a corner of the universe. Though millions of miles apart from one another, these mysterious regions of stars come together to form a most extraordinary image of wonder and sight. The very universe itself, a swirl of stars bound together in some mysterious form providing a light as breathtaking as the very heavens themselves.*

*Then, from the blackness itself, followed by a rainfall of tiny meteorites, a shooting star soared over the depths. Shooting forth from over a ball of fire, its flames shooting out into a world where the oxygen dies as quickly. And through the mounds of larger meteors drifting endlessly out in space, a title appears before the audience:*

*Tisha carter and her friends Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure*

*One of the meteors collides against another with a heavy CRASH! The bits and pieces of a once mighty rock, inflamed by the impact, crash upon the moon's surface as the planet itself drifts along a blue colored planet. A planet of which was at an early age of existence, shrouded by swirls of clouds. For this was the planet Earth, many eons at the tip of its prime, a long ways before the era of man would ever dawn. As the meteors shower upon the Earth's surface, with uncertainty as to where they may land, another mysterious object would appear approaching the sphere of blue.*

For as it made its way along the sky, approximately along the early of dawn-according to the sun's position, more of the planet could be seen. In all of its glory, the Earth itself displayed a collective gathering of life. Upon the soil stood trees that would stand as tall as buildings, shadowed only by the high mountains that towered above all. Yet for all the life the land can offer, from the smoke emerging through a volcano to the wind drifting along the branches, the inhabitants that ruled this young planet lived a rather simple life. Not humans or any other mammals, and most certainly not the native birds. But instead, it was none other than the earliest forms of life to ever walk the Earth and had still done during their time.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* Many eons ago, when the Earth was young, millions of years before the first humans, was the age of the great lizards…

*As a tiny lizard leapt from the side of a tree, gliding along the air, a much larger creature raised its head over the branches bellowing out a loud roar. A long necked creature, brown in texture except for the white under skin, and sharp pointed teeth, casually chomping on blades of grass on this beautiful morning.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* The Dinosaurs.

*Yet this single dinosaur did not stand alone, as a herd of these very same long-necked creatures, Sauropods as they were called, walked along the bank of a river. Several of these magnificent creatures emerged from the water, after a refreshing dip from its cool depths. Along one end, a pair of Parasaurolophus took a drink and occasionally helped themselves to a few greens if they were fortunate enough.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* These massive creatures roamed the earth for thousands of centuries.

*For many of these herbivores, life was peaceful, which was just the way they liked it. As Apatosaurs chomped along the branches hanging loosely from the trees, others like the mighty Triceratops, a three-horned creature, and a species with spikes along its sides under its shells, nestled along the fields of grass, of which there were plenty to eat from all around.

Narrator: *Voice-over* Some ate plants…

*And yet, many dangerous creatures lurked along the undisturbed forests that dominated the land. For crashing through the trees, with intent on searching for its next meal, a hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex scoured the land. A dark skinned nightmarish monster, with rows of sharper teeth, and eyes as red as blood, the Plant Eaters knew best to stray from the beast known to them as the 'Sharpteeth'. The beast roared fiercely, letting its victims know that the Sharptooth was coming for them and none would be safe within its presence.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* While others, the dreaded Sharpteeth, hunted their fellow dinosaurs.

*Having known the dangers the dreaded Sharptooth offered and with the planet itself slowly changing with each passing day, the Plant Eaters knew that for the sake of their children and their future they would journey to a land where no carnivores would dare to approach them. And though the journey itself was full of perils, with many lives lost along the way, they found their home. A land surrounded in layer upon layer of stone, a land that offered more green food than they could ever eat and more fresh cool water than they could ever drink. It was truly a wonderful, beautiful place where all could live happily along each kind that made themselves at home in this gorgeous realm.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* But the plant-eaters found refuge from their predators in one special place… The Great Valley.

*The Great Valley, a herbivore's rendition of heaven itself, where families could grow up happily and watch as their next of kin grow without fear of danger from those that mean to do them harm. Among those who survived the journey to reach this beloved place, there stood one of the greatest survivors of his time. A grayish-brown Apatosaurus, with reddish-brown eyes, arching its long neck to gaze upon his new found home. His name was Littlefoot, a young lad who stood happily knowing that after many hardships he had to endure he was proud to be reunited with his remaining family along with all the friends he made those many months ago.*

Narrator: *Voice-over* A place where friends, Littlefoot, the long neck…

*Among the many friends he made on his journey, a young Triceratops charged toward a tree with fierce determination. Light orange skin with green eyes, and a single horn upon her nose, the sweet yet strong-willed young lady crashed upon the bark of a tree, its shockwaves from the charge causing several coconuts to fall from where they hung.*

Narrator: *Continues* Cera, the three-horn…

*Emerging from a stream after a relaxing swim, a tiny Saurolophus with green skin and blue eyes shook herself until completely dry.*

Narrator: *Continues* Ducky, the swimmer…

*Gliding through the trees, clutching a single branch with its talons, a young Pteranodon, with brown wings and black eyes hung loosely along looking toward all of his friends nestling in the valley.*

Narrator: *Continues* Petrie, the flyer…

*Last, but certainly not least, there stood the biggest of the entire group. Though not as big as those of his kind, this particular Stegosaurus, a wide green-scaled creature with purple eyes and brown bumps in place of spikes, stood along a field munching on the long blades of grass. Apart from his friends, the young dinosaur hardly spoke a word (If any at all) ever since the very day he hatched. And yet, ever since then, he's not only served as a great ally for the group but became an adopted brother for a certain little swimmer.*

Narrator: *Continues* And Spike, the spike-tail…

*These five children went through many hardships to arrive at the place they would call their home, not only the blood-thirsty sharpteeth or the elements, but also each other. Yet in time, once they put their prejudice aside, learned to work together, and ultimately overcome the biggest threat that stood in their way, this incredible herd would earn their freedom and reunite with the families waiting for them. And today, they find themselves running through the fields playing like normal children as their parents look on proudly.*

Narrator: Could grow and play together under the watchful eye of their loving families.

*So it was certainly meant to be as Littlefoot would enjoy all the fun he could have with the four best friends he ever had. Whether it's playing a game of hide-and-seek or taking a dive into the cool, crisp water Littlefoot and his friends made the best of their time together. As the day went on, their exploits and happy times were foretold through a charming yet catchy melody.*

Littlefoot: *Sings* I can't wait to see you.

Petrie: *Overlaps* See you.

Ducky: *Overlaps* See you.

Littlefoot: *Sings* What's up today?

Cera: *Sings* Can you hear me calling?

Petrie: *Overlaps* Calling?

Ducky: *Overlaps* Calling?

Cera: *Sings* It's time to play!

Littlefoot & Cera: *In unison* Every cloud in the sky,  
Green Leaf on a tree,  
Is reminding me,  
Far away dreams really do come true.

Littlefoot & Friends: *In unison* Come on, let's go (Let's go)  
And run around, run around  
What a beautiful feeling we finally found  
A peaceful valley  
And everybody's having a good time now.

*As Littlefoot and his friends gathered atop of a rocky hill, overlooking the valley before their very eyes, there was no doubt it was just as they imagined it would be. A world just the way the parents used to tell stories about and now that they were here, there was no going back to the lives they had before. No more scraping for food or ducking the Sharpteeth. For these five children, every morning gazing at this view will mark another beautiful day in paradise.*

Elderly Male: *Calls out* Littlefoot! Littlefoot! It's time to come home!

*The calls of an adult cry out toward Littlefoot, who recognized the voice immediately.*

Littlefoot: *To his friends* That's my Grandpa, gotta go. I'll see you guys later! *Runs off*

Petrie: *Calls out* See ya Littlefoot.

Cera: *Calls out* Bye! See ya!

Ducky: *Waves, calls out* Goodbye!

Kids group: *In unison* Come on, let's go (Let's go)  
And run around, run around  
What a beautiful feeling we finally found  
A peaceful valley  
And everybody's having a good time now.

*Running through the forest, Littlefoot eventually caught up with a tall Apatosaurus, trailing his tail. Unlike Littlefoot, this Dinosaur had grayish-blue skin heavy with wrinkles particularly around the neck-line and reddish-brown eyes. This was Littlefoot's Grandfather, Grandpa Longneck, one of his last remaining relatives in his entire herd.*

Littlefoot: Hiya Grandpa.

Grandpa Longneck: Hello Littlefoot. Come eat your breakfast.

Littlefoot: Okay, I'm hungry! *Licks his lips*

Narrator: *Voice-over* Of course, though the Great Valley was a wondrous place, it still had its dangers.

*As Littlefoot and his Grandpa strolled casually, they were completely unaware of sinister forces at work. For emerging through a patch of grass behind an old fallen tree, there rose a rather sinister hungry creature. It was a Struthiomimus, a pale-tan skinned Dinosaur with a hint of Grey from the back of his head to the tip of his tail. It scoured the land with Amber eyes, thoroughly examining his environment. Those that did know him referred the creature by one name only: Ozzy.*

Ozzy: Hmm. I like this place. Yes, I like this place a lot! *Turns back* Don't you, Strut?

*Ozzy turned to where he assumed this 'Strut' stood, but couldn't find him. He hears a chewing sound, as if some animal was already munching on its meal. Ozzy searched the bush for the source of the sound, though his patience was wearing thin. But he did not need to search for long, he knew what made the sound.*

Ozzy: *Irritated* Strut! Get up here!

*Finally, the Dinosaur referred to as Strut stood at the sound of his companion's call with plants hanging loosely along its lips. It was a Struthiomimus, much like Ozzy, yet though he shared the same pale-tan underbelly he had a brownish texture around his back and yellow eyes. This was Strut, Ozzy's brother.*

Strut: *Between swallows* What? I'm eating.

*Ozzy sees what Strut is eating and he was not happy.*

Ozzy: *Grabs his brother* Spit that stuff out! Go on! Spit it out!

Strut: But, Ozzy, I'm hungry!

*Ozzy, with one claw gripping his brother's neck, slaps Strut silly with the other forcing him to spit every last trace of vegetation off his lips.*

Ozzy: Spit it out, you grass-guzzler! No brother of mine is going to eat vegetation, not while I'm around.

Strut: *Sighs* Then what are we going to eat, Ozzy?

Ozzy: Eggs, dear brother… Eggs!

* Ozzy turns Strut to a gathering of herds scoured across the valley, while remaining hidden from plain sight. To Strut it was just the families minding their own business and enjoying the morning. But to Ozzy, he had something far more sinister in mind.*

Ozzy: The Valley is full of them. Nice… Plump… Juicy… Eggs.


End file.
